Age of Apocalypse: Evolution
by Descendent
Summary: Chapter 26: Scott and Alex duke it out to the finnish.
1. Meet the Teams

Authors Notes: Day of Reckoning was friggin awesome. In a dumb sort of way, but I'll deal with that later. After reading Capslock's fic titled "The Future is now" I got to thinking (Something I don't normally do, mind you) How would the greatest story arc, with the exception of the Phoenix story line, be evolutionized. Well here it is.   
  
Dedication: This goes to all the fans of my work. Capslock, thanks for the inspiration. The rest of you, Enjoy and thanks.   
  
Summary: Right now I'm going to just go through the Bio's and alliances that have happened, as well as some back history on how the characters got to were they are.  
  
The good Guys:  
  
X-men: Magneto (leader), Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Rouge, Sabertooth, Storm, Spyke, Forge, Night Crawler, Magma, and Iceman.  
  
The X-men were formed when Eric Magnus Lenshuer saved them from Apocalypse's wraith at various times. They follow Magnus's dream of mutant/human peace, even though they do not know that it was actually the dream of a long deceased man. However they have had to deal with their own tragedies as some of their own broke off and formed their own team.  
  
Erik Magnus Lenshuer, 54 (body of a twenty-year-old): Magneto  
After watching his best friend killed by a maniac, Erik vowed to follow his friend's dying wish, to fight for Mutant/Human Peace. First recruiting his own children, Magnus began to find and recruit others in a war torn world. The discovery of a rejuvenation chamber allowed him to regain his lost years. Now with the body of a twenty-year-old, and his powers fully restored to his prime he leads his X-men in a war against Apocalypse.  
  
  
Rouge Darkholme Lenshuer, 19: Rouge  
The young woman known only as Rouge led a life of loneliness. Unable to touch others without absorbing their power's or memories, she isolated herself from others. That was until their mother Mystique dropped off her and her brother Kurt into Magnus's care. Once there she developed a school girl crush with Magnus, eventually helping him regain his youth with the rejuvenation chamber. They discovered that because of this incident they could touch each other without triggering her power. Afterward the to romanced, eventually marrying. However problems arose when Magnus recruited one Remy LeBeau. She suddenly found her self with feeling toward this new stranger. Those feeling's were put aside however when Remy left the X-men to follow his own path. However she still remains torn between the two.  
  
Wanda Maximoff, 18: Scarlet Witch  
Wanda has the power to literally change the world. Her power to alter the probability ratios and cause other mutant powers to backfire makes her a deadly and powerful ally. She and her brother generally share a close relation ship with each other.  
  
Pietro Maximoff, 19: Quicksilver  
Pietro is the fastest thing on earth. Period. Even though he follows his father's orders to the letter, he finds himself doubting them sometimes. Always the perfectionist, Pietro is way to hard on himself. He has made it his personal goal to watch out for his sister and protect her from all harm, an act that often causes more harm than good.  
  
Kurt Darkholme, 18: Night Crawler  
Kurt Darkholme considers himself a freak. He has a generally nasty attitude toward everything and will do whatever it takes to get the job done. As an expert swordsman, Kurt uses his abilities to help Magneto in his war with Apocalypse.  
  
Victor Creed, unknown: Sabertooth  
After seeing the horror that Apocalypse inflicted on his native Canada, Victor Creed joined Magnus' team with his only friend, Logan. After Logan left the team, Victor found himself doubting the dream. But after an incident in which he saved a small child, Sabertooth released he made the right decision to stay. His savage fury is easily controlled by his willingness to use it on the forces of the Dark Lord.  
  
Ororo Munroe, 27: Storm  
Ororo joined Magnus' team after seeing the horrors that humans were being put through. She along with her nephew Evan fights for Magnus's dream of equality amongst humans and mutants. Using her ability to manipulate the weather she fight for the hope that one day there will be peace.  
  
Evan Daniels, 19: Spyke  
Evan Daniels watched as Apocalypse's extermination forces killed his family. He fights for the X-men for the simple reason of revenge. He retains a friendship Pietro Maximoff and no one else. His is a scared and bitter man seeking one thing: The destruction of Apocalypse.  
  
Forge, 17: Forge  
They young boy known only as Forge is a genius. He can turn anything mechanical into anything else. But during an attack on his native Arizona, he suffered the loss of both legs and his right arm. With Magnus' help, he managed to build prosthetic limbs that give him heightened strength and speed. Before the attack, he was studying to be a shaman, and as such he has a deep holy side that gives hope to his teammates.  
  
Amara, 16: Magma  
The mysterious girl known only as Amara has a side no one want's to see. Literally. She posses the ability to harness raw solar energy and turn it into fiery plasma that will destroy anything it touches. Using the heat her body generates she can obtain flight. (I have no clue what her powers are so I'm just going to make he a female Sunfire. Sorry) She has developed a close relationship with Bobby Drake that is a budding romance in the works.  
  
Bobby Drake, 16: Iceman  
Young Bobby Drake has never lived a sheltered life. Coming from an abusive home he knows the horrors that the world holds. However he fight them, using his ability to lower the temperature and create ice out of moisture. His relationship with Amara has lead to the theory of "opposites attract".  
  
  
The Brotherhood: Avalanche (leader), Shadowcat, Toad, Pyro, Gambit, Meltdown, and Omega.  
  
The Brotherhood is made up of mutants that left the X-men to find their own path. They don't believe in Magnus' dream of Apocalypses. They merely try to survive and bring help to those in this post-apocalyptic world. They fight to defend the helpless and to try and give back something this world does not have: Hope.   
  
Lance Alvers, 21: Avalanche  
Lance Alvers has seen more than his share of evil. As such he found himself not believing that the dream of Peace could ever happen. Thus he left the X-men to try and find his place in the world. He took with other members who also doubted the cause. Now he leads them in defense of those who cannot defend themselves. A modern day Robin Hood, Lance's power of seismic manipulation make him one of the most powerful mutant on earth, rivaling those of Magneto and Scarlet Witch.  
  
Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde Alvers, 18: Shadowcat  
Kitty Pryde was a normal high-school ditz. Then Apocalypse came to town. She watched as her entire family was killed and all her friends enslaved. She survived the assault with the help of a senior by the name of Lance Alvers. Together the two of them managed to stay alive until they were found by Magnus and recruited. However when Lance found himself doubting the Dream, Kitty left with her husband. Now she fights for a new dream: Survival.  
  
Todd Tolansky, 17: Toad  
Young Todd has one of thee most Philosophical minds alive. As a fan of classic literature and history, he proves invaluable as an asset. His genius has allowed the Brotherhood to stay one step ahead of the opposition. His ability to spew various forms of "slime" is also highly welcome, as they range from sticky to acidic. In short, Toad is a scholar trapped in the body of a mutant boy that is remarkably frog-like.  
  
John St. Allerdyce, 19: Pyro  
With the ability to control fire, John St. Allerdyce fights for those he loves. And the Brotherhood is the only family he has left. As such he will die for them. But until he does, his pyrotechnic abilities are a welcome addition.  
  
Remy LeBeau, 19: Gambit  
Trained as a thief, Remy LeBeau prefers trickery to directly attacking. The only reason he left the X-men was to be far away from Rouge, whom he has feelings for. He has hatred toward Magneto that is rooted in jealousy. As a member of the Brotherhood, Remy puts his mutant ability, to turn potential energy into kinetic energy, to good use.  
  
Tabitha Smith, 18: Meltdown  
Tabitha Smith is good at one thing: Destruction. Her ability to generate plasma "Time-Bombs" gives her the ability to get her way whenever she wants it. As a generally wild spirit she enjoys the thrill of a good fight and often goes looking for one.  
  
Michael Nagrite, 21: Omega  
Mike is what you would consider the ultimate weapon. With super-strength, heightened speed and agility, a healing factor, and calcium based tendricals he is definitely someone you don't want to mess with. He is a tortured soul, forced to watch helplessly as the woman he loved was killed in front of him. Omega has dedicated his life to the destruction of Apocalypse. Not caring for Magnus dream, Mike left with his only friends: Lance and John. Now he uses his power to train himself for the final battle that he knows is approaching. And with it, his chance for vengeance. (This guy is an Original Character, blended with some Omega Red. That's were the Tendricals come from, except his are natural and part of his mutation Sorry but I needed to give them an evolution version of Omega Red and this was what happened. Hope you like him.)  
  
  
  
The Bad Guys:  
  
Apocalypse: The Dark Lord  
Not much is known about the current ruler of half the world. He was the first mutant ever and was imprisoned in a tomb, back in ancient Egyptian times. After being freed by Mesmero, he gathered a huge army of mutants and opened an all out assault on the Human race. There is no one more powerful than he is. No One. He rewards those loyal to him with great power. But even though the war is over and he controls all of North America, Apocalypse is planning to unleash his power. He is preparing for another genetic war, in which his philosophy will be realized: "Survival of the Fittest." And with they way things are going, it may be that only he survives.  
  
  
The Horsemen: Sinister, Holocaust, Shadow King, and Mesmero.  
Not much is known about the generals of Apocalypse and nobody's going to find out anytime soon. These four Mutants have had their powers enhanced greatly as a reward for their service to the Dark Lord.  
  
Nathaniel Essex: Sinister, Horseman Pestilence  
All that is known is that Essex was once a geneticist. Now with the ability to shape-shift, heal from any wound and shoot energy blasts. While he serves Apocalypse, he does so in appearance only, he has his own agenda, one that may cost him in the future. He leads the group known as Factor X.  
  
Holocaust, Horseman War  
The basterd son of Apocalypse, Holocaust is made of pure energy. After having his body destroyed by Magneto, holocaust must now wear armor to survive and keep him together. He is immensely loyal to his father and hates all those who oppose his wishes.  
  
Shadow King, Horseman Famine  
The shadow King is a being made of pure Psionic energy. He can manipulate the astral plane to any form that he wants, for it is his domain. He loyally guards his masters empire by locating all mutants as they emerge and dealing with those who have Psi-powers by killing them on the astral plane, for one cannot survive without the mind. With the ability to posses any who cross him, he is a lethal assassin who's is very dangerous.  
  
Mesmero, Horseman Death  
Mesmero can control you like a puppet. After freeing Apocalypse he was rewarded with the ability to take control of any one around him, as such he cannot be killed, because no one can get close enough to him. He earned his title by having those who oppose him kill themselves. He is arrogant and that may be his only weakness for he does have control over anything and anyone.  
  
  
Factor X: Sinister (leader), Cyclops, Havoc, Beast, Cannonball, Wolfsbane, Dazzler, and Polaris  
  
Scott Summers, 21: Cyclops  
Summers is the second in command of Factor X, However he finds himself at war with himself. After losing his left eye in a fight with Wolverine, Scott began to doubt himself. Now he is torn between loyalty to his father Sinister or himself. His decision will impact the future events of what is to be.  
  
Alex Summers, 18: Havoc  
Alex is loyal to Apocalypse and no one else. He is a suck up who is angry at the world and only cares for number one. He hates his brother Scott for his apparent disregard for the will of the Dark Lord. He is more than ready to take over once the time comes.  
  
Sam Guntrie, 16: Cannonball  
Guntrie is an angry individual who wants power and nothing else. He's more than willing to backstab anyone who gets in his way.  
  
Henry McCoy, 27: Beast  
Beast is not just a name; it's what McCoy is. A monster who tortures others in the name of science. He is responsible for the creation of the Infinite; a mutant made from a genetic stew that is loyal to the dark lord. He serves only those who will allow him to continue his "Research" and is not afraid to get his hands dirty.  
  
Rahne Sinclair, 16: Wolfsbane  
Rahne is a twisted form of what she once was. Now she is nothing more than a heartless werewolf who kills all who get in her way. Since she no longer has any semblance of humanity left Beast controls her through an electrical collar. Only one thing is certain though, she is something that should not be taken lightly.  
  
Alison Blair, 18: Dazzler  
Alison has the ability to turn sound waves into various forms of light; including lasers and holograms. She serves the Dark lord because she craves power, which gives her the luxury that she craves. A spoiled Brat who only cares for herself, Dazzler is a fierce foe.  
  
Lorna Dane, 18: Polaris  
Lorna Dane has the power that rivals Magneto, as such she is held in high regard within the ranks of Apocalypse. She is a cold heartless killer that thrives off of others pain. Her relationship with Alex is nothing more than a glorified Sex-fest.  
  
  
Rouge Gallery: Apocalypse has dozens of mutants under his command, and he's not afraid to send them to do his dirty work. They are very dangerous and worn hard by the fierce world.  
  
Well that's all for now. What do you all think? Let me know if I should continue this dog or put it down. (translation: Review) Hope you like it.  
  
Peace out  
Descendent 


	2. Watching History

Well the general feel I get is that you guys want this puppy around. So let's roll. By the by, I don't own a damn thing so there.  
************************  
  
Chapter one: Watching History  
------------------------------  
  
Earth's Moon  
  
The barren wasteland that is known as the moon overlooks the planet known as earth. And a single figure overlooks the moon. He appears to be a man, wearing a blue and white toga. His bald head shimmers in the unnatural light his body produces. Slowly he turns his attention from the war-torn planet below to us.   
"I am Uatu, The Watcher." He states as he looks back to earth. "Me and my kin watch the different universes and observe and record their history's. I have seen the different possibilities that exist. The reality you know has two groups of mutants, fighting for their different dreams. But what if one of them was never given the chance to fight, and hope for the dream? What if Charles Xaiver was killed before he could realize his hopes and wants? This is that reality."   
  
-------------------------------  
  
Germany  
  
A lone figure walks amongst the corpses of the humans who once lived there. He pauses to stare at a child, horribly mangled and clutching onto a doll. There is a glassy expression in its eyes. The stranger bends in closer and shuts the child's eyelids. He allows a silent tear to run down his dark face as he moves to continue his journey. He starts up again when he hears the loud crackling of gunfire. He turns suddenly to see a boy, no older than nine, running toward him. The boy runs into his arms and begins to shriek. "There a' commin, mister! They killed my momma an' dadda, and now they want me!" He cries.   
"Calm down, younging." He replies. "There'll be no more dying today." He says as the boy's pursuers come crashing through the piles of bodies. "Infinites." He states coldly. He pulls the boy behind him to shield him from what's about to happen. The Infinites come to a halt in front of the two. Their green armor glistens from the blood on it.   
They turn to face the man and their leader, Prelate Beserker, gives a simple command. "Give us the Flat-Scan or die like the rest of this gene-trash" The Infinites were Apocalypses solders. Not even human, they were made from the genetic material of mutants killed by The Beast, Apocalypses chief scientist. Chief Butcher was more like it. And the Prelates were the worst; mutants that joined Apocalypse and earned high ranks in his army.  
"I'll take die, thank you very much." He states matter-of-factly. The Infinites raise their weapon, more than ready to respond, when the man raises his arms and dozens of bone shards shoot out of the sleeves of the baggy cloak he was wearing, destroying several of their weapons. "NOW KURT!" He screams as he pulls his cloak of to reveal the uniform he is wearing. The Infinites recognize the X insignia on it and react accordingly.  
"It's one of the X-Freaks!" One of them shouts.   
"The name's Spyke, Bitch." He responds as he shoots more of his bone shards out and into the Infinites. Suddenly there is a loud 'BAMF' and the smell of Brimstone fills the area. The Infinites turn to see a sight that makes their blood run cold. The X-Men.   
"Take them." Magneto says simply. The Infinites go to raise their weapons only to find them missing.  
"The hell…" One of them says as he looks over and sees Quicksilver sitting on a pile of guns, a cocky smile on his face. "Prelate Beserker, what are we to do?"  
"You're made from Mutants, use your powers to ice the Mother-fuckers!" Beserker screams as he fires an energy blast at Quicksilver. The spell backfires, however, and roasts the two Infinites that are next to him. "That's impossible!" He shouts as he looks at the burnt corpses of his men.   
"Not really," A cool voice replies from behind him. He turned to see a seductively dressed, dark haired woman in scarlet and black. "Only improbable. And that's my specialty." Scarlet Witch says as she casts another hex on Beserker.   
"Oh, shi…" Beserker begin to say before his power activated. He was eaten alive by the energy pulses that sparked up and down his armor. He never got a chance to scream as his blackened bones fell to the earth. Wanda turns and blows a kiss toward Pietro, but he's no longer on the pile of guns.   
"Huh?" She doesn't see the Infinite sneak up behind her, a hunk of metal in its hands. She turns around to see a white flash and a gust of wind. The Infinite finds himself with the large piece of metal protruding from his chest. As he falls Wanda sees Pietro behind the fallen Infinite. He shoots her a grin as he speeds off to assist the other X-Men.   
Pietro runs around a small Group of Infinites, creating hurricane level winds that blow them right into the savage claws of Sabertooth. "Here's Sabbey!" He scream's, as his yellow uniform becomes red from his attack. He picks one of the remaining Infinites up and hurls it at a brick wall. As the Infinite is flying, a burst of flame strikes him from above. The burning figure crashes into the wall, knocking it down. The wall falls toward Spyke and the young boy. They don't notice the wall crumbling down upon them; that is until a burst of Brimstone appears. Sets of hands reach out from the smoke, and grab the two by their shirts, and then all three disappear in another burst of smoke. They appear about twenty feet away.  
"Thanks Kurt." Evan says, his bald head slick with sweat. "Tell Amara to watch those flame bursts."  
"No prob, Mien Friend." Kurt says, the red lines tattooed above his right eye showing clearly on the ebony colored skin. In another puff of smoke he's gone. He appears next to Magnus and Rogue. "I believe Storm has taken care of the rest of the enemy." He says as he points to the sky. Magneto and Rogue look up to see the African woman launching lightning bolts at the few remaining Infinites. Her eyes as white as her short hair, which flows in the unnatural wind she has created to keep her air-born. Soon the Infinite patrol is reduced to nothing more than a pile of bodies. The X-Men gather around Magneto.  
"So what's the plan boss-man?" Iceman asks, his ice form melting away to show his hardened face. Magma lands next to him, her form disappearing as she puts an arm around him.  
"One second Bobby…" Rogue says as she turns her attention to her Brother. "Kurt, you think you could drop this little guy off at the nearest human settlement?" she asks as she rubs the boys head. Kurt nods as he picks the boy, who is in utter awe, up and disappears. He appears a few seconds later.  
"Well done my X-men, for now I believe we have earned a rest." Magneto says, his long hair blowing in the wind. He creates a Magnetic field around them and they return home.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
California, what used to be LA.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!! IT HURTS!!" Fred Dukes cries as he struggles against the bonds that hold him.  
"Calm down mister Dukes. Anything I do to you can only be an improvement." A gruff voice says. Before the speaker has any chance to continue, the bonds snap, and a very, very large Fred Dukes jumps into the air, trying to crush his tormentor. Before he gets the chance, a wave of Cosmic Energy strikes him, sending him flying into the machinery that once held him. "Ah, Mister Dukes, allow me to introduce you to Mister Alex Summers. Or as we like to call him, Havoc, as in mayhem, destruction of property, etc, etc."   
"Jesus, Beast what have you done to him." Alex says as he unleashed another blast that Fred shrugs off. "His speed and dexterity… How can something that big move that way." His Cosmic blasts bouncing off of their target.  
"BUTCHER!" Fred screams as he leaps into the air again. A beam of red crimson slams into him, cutting him in half.   
"That's what I want to know, McCoy!" The beam originator says as the two halves fall to the ground. "You know there is no Genetic testing allowed during the 'Matthews Pact'"   
"Well Cyclops, In order for Mother McCoy's baby boy to make better Infinites, he needs to break a few dozen or so eggs." Beast replies as he throws the torn pieces of Fred Dukes into a large vat.  
"Damn it Beast, cut this bullshit or I'll report you to Sinister." Scott screams as he leaves the wrecked lab.  
"What's his problem?" Hank asks Havoc, who just scowls in the direction of the leaving Prelate.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Australia  
  
  
The lush ground begins to shake. Suddenly it opens up as an earthen orb rises from the ground. The orb opens up and loses its form, becoming nothing more than dust. Seven figures emerge from where the orb was. "Ah, Me native home! God I've missed it." John Allerdyce says as he walks forward, arms stretched out. "Got to hand it to ya Lance, me mate. Travlin' through the earth, by means of Seismic pulses… Pure genius."  
"What can I say Aussie, Lance here has always had a way of making a potentially Kafka situation seem like something out of Shakespeare." Toad said as he hopped up next to Pyro. "Plus with the lovely Mrs. Alvers holding us in an intangible state to help move us faster, how could we not have arrived safely."  
"The Shadow King could have Psi-Scanned us, Holocaust's dogs might have picked up on the Seismic energy, Sentinels could have seen our mutant energy signals, An Infinite patrol might have been here…" Omega said as he walked behind the two of them, his long black, braided hair blowing with the wind.  
"You don't have to be so damn negative about it, Mon Ami." Gambit replied as he walked up next to him, shuffling a deck of cards.  
"Remy's right, Mike. That negative attitude of yours is going to be your down fall." Lance replied from behind them, a hint of humor in his voice. "That or you daredevil stunts in battle."  
"Hey, can I help it if I'm cautious and reckless at the same time." Omega replied as a tendrical snaked out of his arm, wrapping around Toad to keep him from jumping all about.   
"Hey, lemme go…" Toad yelled in protest, nobody paying much attention to it.  
"Yea, you can." Kitty said as she hung to Avalanches arm. "You really don't have to worry about the big A's forces here. Apocalypse has a agreement with the Human High Council that prevents him from invading this area." She continued, her shoulder-length hair flopping from side to side.  
"Awwww, I just think Mikey's jealous that he didn't get to kill any more Infinites." Tabitha crowed from next to Pyro. "He can get so grumpy when that happens."  
"Cram it Meltdown."   
"Any time you want to…"  
"Children please…" Todd said from his position in the wrapped tendrical. "Can we at least have a civil conversation once? And can you put me down?" Omega complied and the rest of the Brotherhood shared a laugh at their teammates expense.   
"And they wonder why I'm so damn intense." Mike thought to himself as the Brotherhood walked to their home base.   
"Well guys, at least we managed to save the human settlement from destruction." Lance said, trying to put a good face of a bad situation.  
"True." They all muttered as they walked into their home. They walked inside, not noticing the figure that was behind them, in the distance. The figure then got onto a small speeder and flew away.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
That's all for now folks. Just a fairly long taste of what's to come. Review; cause it keeps me going. And if you don't than I may not continue. Remember it's all up to you. Enjoy  
  
Peace out  
Descendent 


	3. Devil in the Shadows

Well this chapter is going to be a little short. The reason, I'M OFF ON VACATION WITH MY HOMMIE'S! YEA-HA!! Basicly I'm just going to intoduce a charicter that I've been e-mailed about and add a plot twist. None other thten the MIGHTY... read on.  
  
Summary: AoA in the Evolution world, 'nuff said.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not not not own anything. (If you figure this out then ten points to you.)  
  
************  
  
Ireland  
  
  
The dust settled around the two figures kneeling on the ground in the middle of the ancient stone circle. "Logan, where exactly are we?" Jean Gray asks, a slight chill in her voice.   
  
"Old monument called 'Stone Hedge', darlin." The Wolverine said, wrapping his arm around her to shild her from the cold. His metal arm gaurd, which covered his severed left hand, brushed against her tight black body suit.  
  
"Not now, Lover." Jean said, blushing slightly at his aparent advances. "We have work to do."  
  
"I don't know Jeanie, I still don't trust him, my instincts are acting up."  
  
"As well they should, Wolverine." Came a voice from behind them. Logan turned and popped the claws on his good hand. The air around Jeans head crackeled with psycokenetic energy.  
  
"Damn, if it isn't the mother-lovin-snake himself." Logan said, anger filled his voice.  
  
"Name calling will get you no where." The voice said. Then the speaker emerged from the shadows, revealing himself.  
  
"Sinister, if this info wasn't so damn important I'd gut you right now for what you did to Jeanie."  
  
"Here take it." Sinister said as he tossed a disc into the air. "I'm sure the Human High Council will find good use for it." He then turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Jean shouted, stopping Sinister in his tracks. "Why are you helping us?"  
  
"I don't believe in Apocalypses ideas of survival. I also don't want another Gene-War to take place. If it does happen, then no one will survive, not even me." He said before he walked of into the darkness.  
  
"Heh, I knew there was something he had at stake in this." Logan grunted before he started to walk off. Jean just stared at where Sinister once stood, remembering the horros that he put her through. "You O.K. Darlin'"  
  
"Yea... Lets get out of here." Jean said before she walked off, with Logan not far behind.  
  
************  
  
Well that's all, just a little taste to hold you off while I work on a longer Chapter. I'm going to have to ask for some reviews and a fairly large amount of them. I need to know if I should continue. If I get a fair amount than I will if I don't than well... I leave it up to your imagination to decide.   
  
Enjoy life,  
Descendent 


	4. Bad Guys with Bad Intentions

Chapter 3: Bad guys with Bad Intentions  
-------------  
  
I'd like to start off by thanking Alphabetapsi for telling me how to correctly spell Rogue's name. (I'm dumb like that.) I'm curently enroute to Florida were me an my Hommies are going to chill out on the beach's. I'll try to update regularly. this chapter will be a little corny, just to try and get some laugh's. PEACE!  
  
Summary: AoA in the Evolution universe.  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a damn thing.  
  
************  
  
Apocalypse Island (formaly Manhatten)  
  
"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. Come here Mister Biglesworth!" Mesmero called as he searched through the dark throne room of APOCALYPSE! (sorry couldn't help myself.) He found the hairless cat and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Did you find my fathers cat, Mesmero!" came a hollow voice from down the hall.  
  
"Ya, I found the damn Pussy, Holocaust!" Mesmero called back.  
  
"I meant Mr. Biglesworth, not Sinister damn it!" Holocaust shouted as he entered the room. "Oh, never mind." The yellow armored behemoth said as he saw Sinister staring at him, looking very pissed off. Suddenly a large shadow appeared over the three of them with laughter comming from it's originator. "Wait that omnious shadow... that sinister laughter... It can only be one person..."  
  
"Don't be so melodramatic, Holocaust. Thats my job. " Apocalypse roared as he started to make shadow puppets. "I've come to the descision that we should move up ahead our plans for the final plan." He said venomosly as he continued to do shadow puppets.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise, My lord. Shouldn't you try to continue negotiations with the HHC." Sinister said.  
  
"Well, while that sounds intersting..." Apocalypse said in a low voice. " I don't consult, I KILL THINGS!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Damn it, Apocalypse is mad, he's insane, he's really good at shadow puppets." Sinister thought to himself.   
  
"Sinister, order Beast to once again start making Infinites." Apocalypse bellowed. "Soon we will at last see who is truly fit to survive." He said, voice stone cold. "Now where's my CAT!!!"  
  
************  
  
Well, i've come to the conclusion that the bad guys will be the comic relief, just like the Brotherhood. Hope you got a few laughs from this, it will get serious real soon. Promise. Review and be cool.  
-Descendent. 


	5. Meet the Council

Chapter 4: Meet the Council  
--------------  
  
Well. I'm down in Virgina, on my way to Florida. I decided that writing shorter chapters was a little easier than the long epic ones.   
  
Summary: AoA in Evolution, 'Nuff said  
  
************  
  
London  
  
"You ever wonder what it would be like if this never happened, Zeke?" A human guard asks his comrade. They stand outside the last refuge of free goverment in this AGE OF APOCALYPSE. (sorry had to do it.)  
  
"Na. You do that and you let your guard down, Let your guard and them Mutie some-bitches take you out." Another guard replies, flicking the ashes of his cigarette onto the ground.  
  
"Well not all of them are bad. I mean, look at them X-guys or Men or whatever they're calleed. They help us out from time to time.  
  
"My money says that their actually spies for Apocalypse. They only pretend to be on our side and then Whammy!" Zeke said as he slapped his hands together loudly.   
  
(snickt) "Better watch what you say about them, Flat-scans. They're better people than you are." Came a hoarse voice from behind them. They turned to see a growling Wolverine, his claws extended. "Were expected, are you going to let us in or am I going to have to do it myself?"  
  
"Back off Gene-joke!" Zeke yelled as he pulled hsis gun on the two mutants.  
  
"Stand down!" A loud voice shouted at the two human guards. They turned to see thier leader, head of the Human High Council, Duncan Matthews. "Hey Jean, long time no see."  
  
"Not long enough, Duncan." Jean said coldly.  
  
"Ouch. I thought i Would've gotten a better resception from you." Duncan said, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Same here, Bub." Logan said as he retracted his claws. "You want Sinisters information or not?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?"  
  
"Just remember, Me and Jeanie have full access to the information on this dsc." Logan said as he tossed the disc to Duncan. "Call it a couriur's fee."  
  
"Wolverine, if the information on this disc is what we think it is then it'll be the last of your worries." Duncan said with a grim tone. He lead them inside the building to the commad center. "Moira, have this analyzed immediatly."   
  
"Sure thing, Dunc." Moira Trask replied as she followed her husband, Bolivar.   
  
"So what do you thinks on those disc's, Logan." Jean asked as she pressed her lips to his.  
  
"Don't know Jeanie. But what ever it is, it's important." He replied returning her kiss. "Sinister wouldn't have risked his bacon for something that's trivial."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"So am I Jeanie... so am I"  
  
*************  
  
Well thats all for now, hope I'm building up some anticipation. Up next, more Brotherhoody goodness. Please review.  
  
Lots 'o love to all  
- Descendent 


	6. Oh, Brother Where Art Thou

Chapter 5: Oh, Brother Were Art Thou  
  
A/N: Well I'm on the road with my insane friends again. Well, we're all a little insane really. But I digress. Being trapped in a van almost4-7 really gets the creative juices flowing. And with my trusty laptop and cell phone, I can keep the chapters coming. I've come to the decision this fic will be like my others, Really Silly. But I'm going to keep a very serious tone to it, so keep your shirts on. (That goes for the guys only) Enjoy some more brotherhood zaniness.   
  
Summary: If you don't know by now, then you're more Fucked up than you think. Get help.  
  
Dedication: To my loyal fans and all who were kind enough to review. This one's for you guy's. Or gals. Whatever you are, how the hell should I now?  
  
************  
  
Australia  
  
"Todd!!!" Michael Nagrite screamed in fury, "How many times have I told you to keep out of my candy stash."  
  
"I can't help myself man. It's like Shelly said, "The best of men still have hidden desires." There's no way I can avoid the crunchy goodness of a Mr.Goodbar." Todd said as he jumped away from the tendrical Omega had unleashed from his arm.  
  
"Do you know how much those things cost on the black market, Slime-Ball!?" Mike shouted in rage as he snaked his other tendrical out and caught the jumping Todd.  
  
"Hey leggo..."  
  
"I don't think so. You're staying in my sight until I get a chance to hide these things again." Mike said as he walked into the den were the rest of the Brotherhood was resting in front of an old fashioned Fireplace. The mansion they called home once belonged to John's father. The entire continent was relatively unscathed from Apocalypses forces. Apparently the big A was more worried about Eurasia and the many human settlement's that were there, than some dinky continent were humans and mutants tended to live in peace. The Mansion was half collapsed but still in working condition.  
  
"You owe me twenty bucks Pyro." Gambit replied from were he was playing Solitaire. "Mike found the Slime-Ball within 4 hours."  
  
"Damn... I have got to stop making these bets." John St. Allerdyce replied, as he handed the crumpled paper to his comrade. "So Tab's, where were we?" He said as he turned his attention back to his conversation with Tabitha "Meltdown" Smith.  
  
"Mike, Put Todd down." Lance said from his spot on the couch. His wife Katherine was curled up next to him, using his chest for a pillow as she continued reading a book.  
  
"Easy for you to say. He didn't raid your expensive stash of candy." Mike replied slightly annoyed.   
  
"No, but he did walk in on me and Lance...uh, consummating the marriage." Kitty said without looking up from her book.  
  
"Hey, I did it once." Todd protested from his position in the tendricals of his teammate. "And it was by accident. You were screaming so loud I thought Holocaust was here." At his remark Kitty looked up at him, then turned to Lance and grinned at him. He returned the smile as his eyebrows went up at the memory.  
  
"Remy think he gonna be sick..." Gambit replied from his corner.  
  
"You and me both, Gumbo." Tabitha said as she stretched her arms out.   
  
"Yes, while this is all as enlightening as a poem by Keet, I'M STILL STUCK IN THE GOD DAMN TENDRICAL!" Todd shouted.  
  
"Calm down, little buddy." Mike said as he released him. Todd gave one of his signature screams as he fell ten feet to the floor. He landed with a dry thud as Mike went off to re-hide his candy stash.  
  
"...sigh... Children." Lance said as he shook his head and ran his fingers through Kitty's hair.   
  
"...hmmm..." Kitty purred. "That feels good..."  
  
"I'm getting out of here before this place gets all lovey-dovey." Remy said as he left the room with John and Tabitha following him.  
  
"Man, he really doesn't like being around love, does he?" Lance asked as he brushed a few stray hairs away from his eye.  
  
"Ever since Rogue, NO." Kitty replied as she shifted positions so she sat on his chest. "And you should know that. After all what kind of Leader are you."  
  
"I dunno, tell me." Lance said as he kissed her.  
  
"The best." She answered, kissing him back. Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the mansion. "The hell..." Kitty said as she jumped off Lance and ran outside with him in tow. When they got there, the others were already there. Pyro pulled out his Zippo and lit it. Then he focused and the flame responded to his will, forming a giant claw. Todd already had the source of the explosion tied up in his tongue. The figure struggled until Lance approached her.  
  
"Who the hell are you." Lance demanded, as a large earthen figure emerged, responding to the seismic pulses that Lance was emitting.  
  
"I am shocked, Alvers. Surely you remember your old friend," The figure said as she pulled back her hood, revealing her blue skin. "Mystique."  
  
************  
  
HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger ending! If you want to find ou what happens then review and tell me. Later.  
  
Descendent 


	7. Flashbacks

Chapter 6: Flashbacks  
  
Well... Here's another chapter. This one's for my Girlfriend, Sara. I may be down in Florida, but I still only have eyes for you. (A hot looking Blond walks by.) Uhhhh Gotta go!  
  
Summary: See the last chapter.  
  
*************  
  
4 Years Ago  
----------------  
  
"MOMMMMM!!!" Evan Daniels screamed as his mother was blown to shreds by the mutant known as Nemesis.  
  
"Well little one, guess that leaves just you and me now doesn't it." Nemesis said venomously.   
  
"BASTERD!!!" Evan screamed as he felt a strange sensation run through his body. He held out his arms as he jumped to attack the mutant that killed his family. As he was airborne he felt something popping.   
  
"ARRRGGGGHHH!!!" Nemesis shouted in pain as large bone shards imbedded themselves into his skin. "You'll pay for that whelp!"  
  
"I'm a mutant..." Evan said in amazement. Before he got a chance to do anything else, Nemesis grabbed him and threw him at a brick wall. "I'm going to die today...," Evan thought as he slammed into the wall, collapsing it.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you boy." Nemesis said as he lifted Evans beaten body out of the rumble. "I'm going to kill you and send you strait to hell, where your parents are." That did it. Evan snapped.  
  
"You first." he spat as he focused and more bone shards shot out, piercing his captor. Evan continued to launch spikes at the man who killed his family. With a sudden burst of energy, however, Evan found himself air born, covered in burns. "I'm coming Mom, and Dad. I'm coming." But then he stopped falling. He looked up to see an all too familiar face.  
  
"Hello, Evan." Storm said as she flew him upward to a hovering Jet.  
  
"Auntie, O!? What the hell is going on?" Evan asked in shock as a young woman with a white stripe in her hair helped the two into the plane.  
  
"Erik, were clear!" Storm shouted, as an elderly looking man with long white hair pushed a few buttons. The jet almost immediately flew off. "How is he?" she said turning her attention on to the redhead who was treating her nephew.  
  
"He's in shock." Jean Grey stated, as she bandaged his arm. "Did you know he was a Mutant?"   
  
"No. This a shock to me as well." Ororo said as she knelt beside him. She rubbed her hand over his head "Goddess, forgive me." She whispered as a tear ran down her eye.  
  
"Damn that Whelp!!!" Nemesis shouted as he pulled out the last of Evan's spikes.   
  
"Prelate Nemesis." An Infinite said, approaching him.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Lord Apocalypse has deemed you worthy to go through the trials of 'The Horsemen.' He said you are to report back immediately."   
  
Nemesis looked over the destroyed city, that was in ruins. He turned his attention back to the Infinite, and raising his hand, destroyed it. "My name is no longer Nemesis." He replied coldly. "It's Holocaust."  
  
************  
  
"HELLLPPP MEEEE!!!" Kitty Pryde shouted as an Infinite Patrol chased after her, firing blasts of energy at her. She phased through any and everything in her path as she ran through the destroyed city of Northwood. (I think that's where she's from.) She continued running through the ruble. "Somebody help me!!! Please!!!" Suddenly she tripped and fell face first. She tried to get up, but her foot was stuck, and she was too tired to phase away from the danger.  
  
"Time to die Traitor." One of the Infinites said as he raised his weapon. Kitty began to cry as she saw the barrel aimed at her head. She closed her eyes, awaiting death. It never came. A loud rumbling drew the Infinites attention away from Kitty to that of a raggedly dressed teenager with scruffy long hair. (If you don't know who this is, then you need help.)  
  
"Eat earth, Half-Scans!!!" He shouted, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The ground under the Infinites began to shake, and then it opened up, swallowing them alive. It was too much for Kitty to bear. She passed out as the scruffy teen approached her.  
--------------  
"Huh… Where am I?" Kitty asked as she looked around nervously. She sat beside a small fire, covered in a torn blanket. She looked around and realized she was inside a building. One she recognized as her High School. "How, How did I get here." She said to no one. She tried to get up but a sharp pain in her leg prevented it.  
  
"Hey, take it easy." Came a voice from down the hall. The scruffy looking teenager from before approached her at a jog. "You sprained your ankle, and you should lay off of it for a few days." He said as he pushed her down slightly. He placed a damp cloth on her injured ankle.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked, as he turned and started poking at the fire.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't recognize me." He said with a chuckle. "Here let me give you a hint… What are you looking at short-shit!"  
  
"Oh, my God!" She said in shock. "Lance? Lance Alvers?"  
  
"The one and only." He replied. "After Mesmero came to town, I decided to start using my 'Gifts' to help others. And from what I saw, you got you own gifts." He replied as he turned to face her. He smiled as he leaned down next to her. "So what do you say we work together to survive this Hell?"  
  
"I say this is the beginning of a Beautiful relationship." She replied as she inched closer to the fire, and leaned next to him.  
  
"Well said, Kitty. Well said." Lance said as he put his arm around her.   
  
************  
  
Well that's just a little taste of the past for you all. The next chapter will have "The Rejuvenation Chamber," The Cyclops/Wolverine story and the Brotherhood leaving. This is all just a taste of the past while I'm working on the rest of the story. Review please. 


	8. Flashbacks II

Chapter 7: Flashbacks Two  
  
I have once again posted another chapter. Thanks to all my loyal fans: Todd fan, Capsloke, and all the rest of you. Thanks. Now for the second Flashback set. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: A look back at the beginning of the mighty AGE OF APOCALYPSE. (Sorry, had to do it.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Understand me. NOTHING. Yet… (Satan pop's up with a contract in hand)  
  
Satan: Well do we have a deal?  
  
Descendent: I'm Thinking, I'm thinking... While I'm deciding, you folks enjoy the show.  
  
************  
  
3 Years ago...  
  
"Come on Erik! Let's move!" Rouge shouted as she flew away from the attacking Infinites. She had accidentally absorbed some of Magnus's power when she first arrived with the X-Men, as such she was now able to fly and keep a moderate amount of super strength and invulnerability.  
  
"Go one Rogue! I'm right behind you!" Erik Magnus Lenshuer called after his comrade. Once the fabled Master of Magnetism would have been able to lap her many over times, but now out of his Prime, he no longer was able to keep with the younger girl.  
  
"I am not leaving you behind!" She said as she circled around and slammed into the Infinite leader, Prelate Banshee. "Eat this Irish," she shouted as she slammed her fist into the Irish mutant face.  
  
"Ya bloody Bitch!" Banshee screamed as he unleashed a sonic scream. Rogue shrieked in pain as the harmonic's cut through her. She tumbled to the ground, crashing through a building.  
  
"ROGUE!" Magneto screamed as he flew down to where she crashed.  
  
"Follow them!" Banshee shouted to his Infinites. "I'm going to wait up here and look for more of the X-Fuckers" The Infinites responded by firing down were the two X-men were last seen.  
---------------  
  
Down below.  
  
"Rogue, Where are you?" Magneto shouted as he looked through the wreckage. Using his Magnetism he moved things that obstructed his path as he continued to look for his fallen comrade. "Rouge, you better be O.K." He thought to himself. If something happened then I could never forgive myself. That and Mystique would pitch a fit. So would your brother. God, Rogue... You've become the soul of this team. I wouldn't... We wouldn't be able to go on with out you..." Suddenly he heard a moaning coming from a pile of wreckage. With a wave of his hands the pile of ruble was gone, revealing the motionless form of the young woman only known as Rogue.  
  
"Uhhhh." She moaned as she started to move. Magneto ran over to her and held her up. "Get the name of the truck that hit me." She said through a weak smile.  
  
"You O.K." Magnus asked, a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Ah, will be once I pound the crap out a' Banshee." She said as she got to her feet. At that moment, an Infinite patrol landed and began to fire. "ERIK!!!" Rogue screamed as he was hit and sent flying into a strange device. The device closed, trapping him inside, as energy bolts destroyed the controls and activated it.  
  
"Take the Bitch out, Lads." Banshee said as he landed. "I'll deal with the old fart on me own."  
  
"Fire at will!" One of the Infinites shouted as they opened fire on Rogue. Her invulnerability protected her, but not by much. Her thoughts were on Magnus.  
  
"Damn it, I knew we should've listened to Avalanche and brought more help." She scolded herself as she tried to fight back. Meanwhile Banshee was approaching the strange looking device that held Magneto prisoner. It was giving off a stranger humming sound as it glowed bright green. (It's the Device from the episode with Captain America. I forgot it's name though, so Oh Well.)  
  
What the 'ell is this bloody thing?" Banshee thought as he approached it slowly. Suddenly it began to shake. "Oh, Shit... " Banshee thought as he flew away from the device as it blew up from the inside out.   
  
"NO! ERIK!!!" Rogue shouted as she saw the device blow.   
  
"Well that deals with the great Erik Lenshuer." Banshee said with a wicked smile, as he landed. "Now to deal with you lass." He never got the chance. A large pole flew at him, imbedding itself through his neck, cutting off any chance for Banshee to scream. The Infinites turned to see a young man with long white hair. The funny thing was he was wearing Magneto's armor.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" He screamed as he unleashed a magnetic pulse that battered the Infinites from the inside. The Iron in their blood began to shake and eventually forced its way out leaving them a pile of bloody corpses.   
  
"...Erik?" Rogue said as the man approached her. "What the hell happened to ya?"  
  
"I don't know." Magneto said as he looked at his younger body. "But I think that the device has somehow returned me to my prime." He said with a smile.   
  
"This is going to be a bitch to try to explain to Jean!" Rouge said with a smirk.   
  
"Then let us return to our fellow X-men and try to explain it." Magnus said as he took her gloved hand and flew upwards. "We have a lot to talk about Rogue." He said quietly.  
  
"Ya, we do." She responded as she looked at his younger face. "Good-Bye school-girl crush, Hello full blown Lust..." she said to herself with a grin.  
  
*************  
  
Apocalypse Island, three months later.  
  
"Stop squirming, Ms. Grey. It doesn't suit you." Hank "The Beast" McCoy said as he continued his X-periments on the X-Man. (Get it… huh, huh. X-periments, X-man? Bah, never you mind.) For some reason, Sinister had wanted a full DNA-scan done on this particular mutant. "I don't know why, though. "Beast thought to himself. "She's just an ordinary Telepath. Nothing too special. Telepathy, and Telekinesis. That's all."  
  
"Stop this NOW McCoy!" Someone screamed from behind him. He turned to see Prelate Cyclops standing next to Grey, unhooking her from the Machine. "What in Sin's name do you think your doing? Apocalypse ordered all genetic testing done in light of negotiations with the Humans!" He yelled as he un-hooked the now unconscious redhead. He picked her up as Beast gave his reply.  
  
"Sinister ordered this one specially."   
  
"Fuck Sinister! You aren't to test anyone else until Apocalypse says so."  
  
"Fuck me?" Sinister said as he came from the shadows. "Scott I thought raised you better than that?"   
  
"Sorry, father… It's just…" Cyclops began as he held the unconscious Jean Grey in his hands.  
  
"No need to explain, my boy." Sinister said with a smile. "Just take her back to her cell. We'll talk later."   
  
"Yes sir." Cyclops said as he left the room.  
  
"You know he's probably going to try and free her." Beast said as he approached Sinister. "He has… Feelings for her" he said with disgust.  
  
"I know. And that's what I'm counting on." Sinister said cryptically as he left the room.  
  
"…Sigh… I have got to get in on the loop." McCoy sighed as he went to the computer and began to analyze the samples he had taken.  
  
Down the hall, Cyclops was still carrying the captive X-Man. "I better hurry. No telling how long those guards will be out." He thought as he ran down the hall, leaving a pair of guards unconscious. "She needs to get out of this hell." He turned the corner and continued running. Soon she began to regain consciousness.   
  
"Wha… Where am I." She asked groggily.  
  
"On the highway from Hell." Cyclops said as he put her down. "You O.K. to run?"  
  
"Yea…What are you doing?"   
  
"Getting you…" He didn't get to finish as a large object tackled him to the ground.   
  
(snickt) "Get moving Jeanie! I'll take care of this bum!" Wolverine screamed as he popped his claws.  
  
"Logan DON'T!!!" Jean screamed, but it was too late. Logan brought his claws down onto the face of Cyclops, tearing at the flesh on the left side of his face.  
  
"AAARRGGGHHH!!!!" Scott summers screamed as his ruby quartz visor shattered and his left eyeball flew into the air, freed from its socket. "Oh, god…" He cried as the blood began to stream from his wounded face. The free eyeball landed on the ground and emitted an optic blast that slammed into Logan's arm, severing it.   
  
"Uhhhh!" Logan shouted as his arm landed on the ground. The eye soon lost its energy though and stopped emitting the blast. "Mother Fucker!" Logan shouted as he went into his feral rage. His rage was cut short however as the sounds of guards approaching was heard.   
  
"Logan we're trapped!" Jean said, as she telekinetically stopped the bleeding. She also slowed the bleeding from Cyclops's eye, though she did it discreetly. The sounds of the footsteps were closing in. Suddenly a red beam shot into the wall, destroying it.  
  
"GO!!!" shouted Cyclops, as he unleashed another blast, clearing the way. "Get the Hell out of here!" He snapped, hand over where his missing eye used to be, trying to hold in the blood. Before Jean could react, Logan grabbed her and jumped out and ran away from the place.   
  
"Prelate Cyclops! Are you O.K.!" One of the Infinites shouted as he knelt down to help his commander up.   
  
"Get me to Beast…" H said weakly, drawing their attention away from the fleeing X-Men. "God help them." He said to himself as the Infinites led him to the Beast's lab.  
************  
  
2 Years Ago…  
  
"We're out of here Magnus, Got it!" Lance Alvers shouted at his former leader. "You got a problem with it?" He said, full of rage. John St Allerdyce, Remy LeBeau, Tabitha Smith, Michael Nagrite, and Todd Tolansky were all standing behind Lance. His wife, Kitty was at his side. The rest of the X-Men stood behind Magnus. "We're tired of your God Damn dream and were getting our asses out of here."  
  
"Is this how you all feel?" Magneto asked the members behind Lance.  
  
"Fuck yea." Mike Nagrite spat. "I'm going to find those some bitches that killed Sara, and staying here won't get it done."  
  
"You guys are way too dull." Tabitha crowed, hanging onto Pyro's arm, he nodded in agreement.  
  
"I go where Lance does." Kitty said with determination. The others all nodded in agreement.  
  
"May I ask why?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Logan and Jean had the right idea." Lance said venomously. "This dream's never coming true."  
  
"Very well…" Magneto said in defeat. "Go, but remember that you can always come back."  
  
"Fat chance…" Lance said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and a large earthen ball rose up and surrounded the seven. Before it closed Remy blew a kiss, toward Rogue. Before she could react, they were gone, moving under the earth by means of seismic pulses.  
  
"Remy…" Rogue said under her breath as the remaining X-Men hung their heads and walked away.  
  
************  
  
HAHA. I'm done the flash back sequence. Up next will be the continuation of the present story line. Please review all.  
  
Peace to the people  
Descendent 


	9. Cruel Intentions

Chapter 8: Cruel Intentions  
  
A/N: This will be the last chapter for a little while. I'm going to finish up my Vaca. and then start some more completely silly stuff, similar to "love sucks, yo." But fret not, true believers. If the reviews keep coming than I'll post more. And as for my deal with Satan, well lets just say it wasn't tempting enough. Oh, well. Life's a bitch. On with the show.  
  
Summary. AoA in the Evolution World.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing at all.  
  
************  
  
Germany  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in." Forge said as he walked over to the Other X-Men as they arrived from their last mission.  
  
"Stuff it Forge." Nightcrawler said as he telported to his room in the beat up hotel that the X-Men called home. Here, shielded in a web of magnetic energy, the X-men rested, and learned. Some have come to call it home; others have merely used it as a temporary place to stay.  
  
"Everything O.K.?"   
  
"Ya Forge. Everything's fine. You know how ma Brother can be though." Rogue said as she flopped down onto the couch. Magneto sat down beside her, and she used his shoulder as a pillow.  
  
"Heh. Well at least I had fun." Victor "Sabertooth" Creed said as he went outside to do whatever he did out there.  
  
"Come on Daniels, I'll race ya!" Pietro called from upstairs.  
  
"Your on, Bitch!" Evans voice was heard as well.  
  
"Will those two ever grow up?" Wanda asked as she sat down in the chair and began to read a book.  
  
"That'll be the day, Sugah. That'll be the day." Rogue said from on the couch. Then a loud crash came from upstairs.  
  
"That would be Evan and Pietro." Storm said as she went up to do damage control.  
  
"It's nice to see that we can relax every now and then." Wanda replied from the chair. "Don't you think so Father. Father?" She looked over to see him fast asleep on the couch, Rogue snoozing next to him. "Rest well Angel of Mercy. Rest well..." She thought to herself as she covered them with a blanket.  
  
************  
  
Apocalypse Island.  
  
"Your going down, Holocaust." Mesmero said with ice in his voice.  
  
"In your dreams Mesmero." Holocaust said in his hollow voice. "Lets get it on!" He shouted as the two began pushing buttons on their joysticks. Soon a fast and furious game of Pong was going on.  
  
"I'm going to make you my Bitch!" Mesmero screamed as the too continued to play their game. Sinister walked in, looked at the two, and turned right around and left.   
  
"DIE MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!" Sinister heard Holocaust scream as he walked down the hall.   
  
"How did those two ever become Horsemen?" Sinister said to himself as he passed the throne room. He took a quick peek inside to see Apocalypse wearing a Dress, dancing the Macaraina as Shadow King sang the Lyric's. "Then again..."  
  
"Father!" Sinister turned around to see Alex approaching him. "McCoy wants to see you. He finally cracked the genetic code to the new Infinite design."   
  
"Excellent, Alex. Tell him all be there in a moment." He looked back to the throne room where Apocalypse was now skipping around shouting.  
  
"I AM THE FAIRY QUEEN!" He yelled  
  
"Nevermind, lets go now." Sinister said as he began to walk down the hallway at a quickened pace.  
  
************  
  
Australia  
  
"What the hell do you want, Mystique?" Lance demanded as he sent his earthen creation away.  
  
"Why Avalanche, don't you think its rude to have me bound like a common criminal. And with you own teammates, tongue no less. " Mystique replied in a snooty tone.  
  
"Your right." Lance said in a sweet tone. "Mike use your tendricals. Maybe you might 'accidentally' harm her."  
  
"Nevermind." Mystique said quickly, noticing the dark look in the brotherhood member known as Omega's eyes.  
  
"Gud." Toad said as he led Mystique by his tongue into the burned out Mansion the Brotherhood called home.   
  
"Now Raven, " Meltdown began. "What is it you came here for?"  
  
"I have information that may be helpful to your modern day 'Robin Hood' organization." Raven Darkholme said as Toad withdrew his tongue, freeing her.  
  
"Talk." Lance said simply.  
  
"Apocalypse is moving in on the Eurasian High command. He plans to cut off the head of the Human resistance by taking out Duncan Matthews." Raven said seriously. "By doing so he'll start another genetic war."  
  
"That's what he's been doing in China." Pyro said suddenly.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Remember the Infinite Processing plant we took out, in China?" Pyro continued. "He's building his army up." John said in shock.  
  
"That son of a Bitch. The negotiations with the HHC is a ploy to distract them." Lance said as he pounded his fist into the wall.   
  
"Lance, the Sentinels aren't on-line yet." Mike said. "The humans will be left without any defense what's so ever. They'll be slaughtered."  
  
"Why didn't you go to Magnus with this information, petite." Remy asked.  
  
"I would have, but I can't find him. He's hidden himself pretty well from both friend and foe. I came to you guys because you know where he is. If we can work together we might be able to shut Apocalypse down."  
  
"Wait a second there." Lance said. "Why are you helping us?"   
  
"I don't want to see my children get killed at the hands of that Mad-Man." Mystique said simply. "For them I'll put aside my grudges. Will you?"   
  
"Yes." Lance said as he hung his head in defeat.   
  
"OHMYGOD!" Kitty exclaimed suddenly.   
  
"Katherine what is it?" Lance said as he turned a concerned face to his wife.  
  
"If Apocalypse is not going with Negotiations, then what's to stop him from nuking us here?!?"  
  
"Shit!" Mike screamed as he caught on to what Kitty was saying. "This is going to be his Prime Target. He always considered the Human/Mutant peace accord here to be a symbol of weakness."  
  
"Den Remy think we better haul ass!" Gambit shouted, as he grabbed several decks of cards and put them in his trench coat. Lance grabbed his Trench as well and tossed Mike and John theirs.  
  
"Lets move people!" Lance shouted as the Brotherhood Members ran outside. The moment they got there they saw the bombs descending. The bombs crashed into the mansion, destroying it. Meanwhile the entire continent was bombarded and swarmed by Infinites under the control of Prelate Polaris and Prelate Havoc. Soon the entire continent was nothing more than a Mound of rumble. Apocalypse's war had begun.  
  
************  
  
Yet another Cliffhanger. I'm going to give this dog a break while I work on other stuff but if the reviews keep coming then I'll post more soon. Hope Y'all have fun.  
  
-Descendent. 


	10. War of the Weak

Chapter 9: War of the Weak  
  
Descendent: Well It's back. I bet you guys forgot about it didn't you? Didn't you? Anyhow I'm going to update this maybe once every week, give or take a few days. Its just easier for me so there. Hope you all Enjoy. Remember, Only you can prevent Forest Fires...Wait a sec, that's not what I wanted to say, Well I'll remember it by the end of this chapter.  
  
Summary: AoA in the Evolution Universe, 'nuff said.  
  
Dedication: This goes to all those who reviewed. Thanks a million.  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a damn thing  
************  
  
  
Eurasia, Human High Council  
  
  
"OHMYGOD!!" Jean screamed as she held her head, blood trickling from her nose.  
  
"JEAN!!!" Logan screamed as he caught her from falling down. "What's wrong Darlin'? What is it?"  
  
"Australia... It's gone... All those lives, gone..." Jean moaned.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Logan asked as he held her close.  
  
"Apocalypse... The basterd launched his bombs. Australia... Its gone... It's been destroyed..." Jean said as blood continued to dribble from her nose.  
  
"MATTHEWS!!!" Logan screamed.   
  
"What the hell is it!!!" Duncan Matthews, the leader of the Human High Council, yelled as he ran toward them.  
  
"Duncan... A-Apocalypse... He's started... the W-War... again... Australia has been... D-Destroyed..." Jean said through ragged gasps of air. The telepathic backlash of all those people dying was to much for her to stand as she fainted.  
  
"Fuck!!!" Duncan screamed. "Logan we need a few more hours for the sentinels to go online. Without them we have no defence what-so-ever."  
  
"I'm on it." Logan said "Just promise me you'll take care of her." He said as he handed Jean to him.  
  
"You got it Wild-Man." Duncan replied as he took Jean. "Gateway's on the second floor, he's ready to teleport you where ever you need to go." Duncan said as Logan ran off. "God speed Wolverine" He said under his breath. "God speed..."  
  
************  
  
Apocalypse Island  
  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THE WAR'S STARTED!?!" Scott Summers yelled, his loose long hair getting in his mouth.  
  
"I mean that the war has begun, Scott." Sinister said as he began to load data disc's into a case.  
  
"Where in Sin's name are you going?" Scott roared.   
  
"As one of Apocalypses Horsemen, I have to go to Australia to make sure the cullings go on time." Sinister replied, looking into his "son's" eye. "Scott, I know you don't like it anymore than I do. But you know the High-Lord's Philosophy, "Survival of the Fittest"."  
  
"That's why you sent Alex and Lorna?" Scott asked. "Because they're cruel as all hell, so what ever survives has to be strong?"  
  
"No. I sent them because I need you and Dazzler to stay here and make sure McCoy is protected. Wolfsbane isn't enough." Sinister replied as he got onto the teleportation platform. "He's got a target on his head since he is the only one who knows how to make the new breed of Infinites that we need."  
  
"I don't like it." Scott said as he ran a hand though his hair.  
  
"Neither do I. But you have to realize it would have happened sooner or later." Sinister said as he teleported away.  
  
"Damn him. Damn Apocalypse and Damn his War. " Scott muttered as he stormed away.  
  
************  
  
Eurasia, Human High Council  
  
  
"Ah, Logan, Kay pasa?" The mutant known only as Gateway asked as he saw the one-armed mutant running toward him.  
  
"Stuff it. We got to move." Logan snarled.  
  
"Where to?" Gateway replied, his dark skin shimmering as he gathered ionic energy.  
  
"Germany, the dead zone." Logan replied.  
  
"Why are we going there?" Gate way asked as he began to swing a small talisman on a string.  
  
"Magneto and the X-Men are there. And I need all the help I can get."  
  
"Ahhh, the prodical son returns." Gateway crowed as he channelled the Ionic energy he had gathered into the spinning talisman. Soon a portal opened up and the two walked into it. Disappearing from the building.  
  
************  
  
  
Descendent: I remember now. It's "Only you can keep the story going." Please review folks.  
  
  
-Descendent 


	11. Burn Out

Chapter 10: Burn Out  
  
Well here's another chapter. The death of a Brother. Hope y'all Enjoy.  
  
Dedication: Crash, I took your idea and thought about it. Here ya go. Hope ya like it you Morbid son-of'a-Bitch.  
  
Summary: AoA in the Evolution Universe. 'nuff said.  
  
Disclaimer: See the last chapter.  
  
************  
  
Australia  
  
"Son of a Bitch!" Mike Nagrite swore under his breath as he emerged from the pile of ruble. His healing factor was already repairing the damage his body took from the exploding bomb. As it descended, he grabbed a chunk of concrete and threw it at the descending bomb, blowing it up before it could reach its target. As he did this, Lance surrounded himself and the others with an earthen shield. Mike wasn't so lucky though. "Man this hurts like a Bitch." He thought as he pulled a metal pole from his side. A loud rumbling signaled the return of his comrades.  
  
"Mike you alright?" Todd asked as he hopped out of the earthen ball.   
  
"Yea. I'm fine." Mike said as he watched his wound heal. "You guys ok? I mean it took you long enough to get back up here."  
  
"We were checking out the rest of the continent." Kitty replied as she pulled out a cigarette. John tossed her his Zippo. "The entire fucking place has been bombed." She said as she tried to light up. Lance grabbed the cigarette from her mouth and threw it to the ground. She shot him a dirty look.  
  
"The survivors are being transported to China so they can be culled." Pyro continued as he got his lighter back from Shadowcat.   
  
"There's more." Toad said. "I caught a glimpse of Sinister at the transport station. If one of the big A's chosen is here, then there has to be another motive than just plain culling's.  
  
"Toad's right." Mystique said. "There's definitely is something deeper here than what we're seeing."  
  
"The Nukes." Tabitha stated suddenly. "The Son of a Crack Hore is after the Nuclear War-heads."  
  
"What?" Mystique asked, obviously confused at Tabitha's statements.  
  
"A few years ago the Eurasian High command hid all active nuclear War-heads here in Australia." Pyro explained.  
  
"And in case of another Genetic War, all the Nukes would be launched at tactical locations in America. They hid the bombs here because Apocalypse wouldn't expect the attack to come from a "peaceful' nation." Tabitha continued.  
  
"So they're here to get the bombs?" Mystique asked, getting the picture.  
  
"Most likely." Pyro replied. "With those, Apocalypse won't have to worry to much about the human's being a threat.  
  
"So what's the plan Boss-Man?" Mike asked, turning to Lance.  
  
"First of all," He said turning to Mystique. "Mystique, Magnus is in Germany, the Dead-Zones. Get to him and tell him exactly what happened." Lance said.  
  
"Got it." Mystique said as she ran toward her speeder and took off.  
  
"You guys in the mood to unhorse the Horseman?" Lance asked the others, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"In the immortal words of General Patton, "Let's go kill those some-bitches."" Todd said, punching his fist.  
  
************  
  
Australia, Base of operations for Apocalypses forces.  
  
  
"Damn Madri." Alex Summers said under his breath. "Apocalypses priests take up to much Fucking time." The Madri consisted of mutants, genetically enhanced to serve as Apocalypses personal holy men. They preached the word of the Dark Lord, "Survival of the Fit." The Madri reported to no one but the Dark Lord himself.  
  
"You may pass now, Prelate Summers." One of the Madri said as they left the room.  
  
"About fucking time." Alex muttered as he walked into the control room. He spotted Lorna "Polaris" Dane standing over a computer. He walked up behind her and grabbed her butt.  
  
"Hey lover." She said as she turned around and started kissing him.  
  
"Here?" He asked with a hint of pleasure in his voice.  
  
"Here." She stated as she took of her shirt.  
  
-----------------  
  
Outside  
  
  
"You hear that?" One of the Infinite guards asked his comrade. He never got a response as Toad landed on the two of them, breaking their necks.  
  
"All clear." He shouted. The brotherhood emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Omega, take the Watchtower." Lance ordered. Michael Nagrite responded by unleashing his tendricals and running toward the complex. He entered the complex and soon a barrage of gunfire, and energy blasts was heard, then they stopped suddenly.   
  
"I think he took it." Meltdown exclaimed as the saw an Infinite guard go flying through the wall.  
  
"No one likes a smart ass, petite." Gambit stated as he charged up a playing card and threw it over her head, blowing a hole in the chest of a Madri that had tried to sneak up on her.  
  
"I do." Pyro stated as he gave Tabitha a smile. She returned it as Lance gave another order.  
  
"Alright people, lets move!" He shouted as they all moved into the complex. When they got there they saw Omega finishing of the guards.  
  
"Ow. That is going to leave a mark." Todd winced as he heard the sound of omega's fist crashing against genetically enhanced mutant armor.  
  
"That's gonna bruise." Tabitha stated as she saw Omega deliver a roundhouse kick that snapped a Madri's back.  
  
"Well, where the hell where you guys." Mike said as he snapped the last Infinites neck with a tendrical. "I've been bored out of my mind."  
  
"I can see that." Gambit stated as he looked around at the chaos his teammate had created. "And all I can say is...ouch!"  
  
"You know Cajun, you can be a real asshole at times."  
  
"Oui." Gambit replied with a smile. An energy pulse that blazed above them interrupted any further conversation.  
  
"You missed lover." Lorna Dane stated as she hovered in mid-air, next to Havoc. His body pulsed with cosmic energy.  
  
"I went for Drama." Alex stated as he unleashed another wave of energy. The Brotherhood scattered away from the concussion force the blast generated.  
  
"Now Alex, what have I taught you about Drama?" Sinister said as he walked up behind them. "It only works if you're not expected." Sinister said with a twisted smile as he unleashed his own form of bio-energy. The blast slammed into Toad and sent him flying.  
  
"TODD!" Omega screamed as he launched himself at Sinister. "I my not like the little Slime-Ball that much, but I hate you even more." He said as he slammed his fists into Sinister's face.  
  
"Eat fire, Mother Fucker!" Pyro yelled as he launched a wall of fire toward Polaris. She held up a hand and sent a magnetic blast to dissipate the flame. "Oh, shit…" Pyro muttered as he was sent into a wall.  
  
"JOHN!" Tabitha shouted. "You'll pay for that Bitch." She shouted as she began to throw Time Bombs at a rapid-fire rate at Polaris.  
  
"Ahhh!" Polaris shouted as she was sent into a wall, which promptly collapsed.  
  
"So we meet again Alvers." Havoc spat. "I always wanted a rematch from our last confrontation. "Back when you still ran with Magnus that is."  
  
"I left the old goat for a reason." Lance said as the air around him began to pulse with seismic energy. "He couldn't keep up with me." He said with a smirk as he let loose a pulse of seismic energy that tore through the air. Havoc barely avoided the blast as it crashed it into a wall. Before Havoc could react, another blast of seismic energy slammed into him, breaking several of his ribs. He went flying and landed right next to a teleportation pod.  
  
"Alex!" Sinister shouted as he grabbed Mike and sent him barreling into a support beam. He ran over to his fallen 'son'. Lorna flew there as well. But before anyone could react Sinister grabbed Lorna and Alex and shoved them into the teleportation pod and activated it. "Sorry son. But you're sitting this one out." Sinister said as they telported away. He turned to face the Brotherhood. The Toad had recovered and was in the forefront of them.   
  
"Lance, get out of here and take this place down." Todd said. "Me, Mike, and Pyro can deal with this chump."  
  
"Right. God speed little buddy." Lance said as the others took off. Tabitha stayed for a split second and planted a quick kiss on Pyro's lips before she ran off after the others.  
  
"Bring him back, Mike." She called out.   
  
"No prob. Tab's. No prob." Mike said as he took of his leather trench coat and unleashed his tendricals. Pyro took of his torn red trench coat and pulled out his Zippo and lit it. Todd began to build up momentum as Sinister gathered energy. "Let's dance you ugly Bitch."  
  
"We'll see whose ugly after this, won't we "Omega"?" Sinister replied as he unleashed his energy. The fight was on.  
  
---------------   
  
Human Holding Pens  
  
"Anyone want out?" Lance said as he emerged from the smoke. The cheers of the trapped humans gave him the answer. "Tab's?"   
  
"On it." She stated as she blew the cage doors open. Soon streams of people were flooding out the doors and to freedom. "Well that looks like a job well done." Tabitha said with a smile. She was interrupted when Todd came flying through the wall.  
  
"Todd!" Kitty exclaimed as she ran toward the fallen frog. "Are you ok?"  
  
"He's alive." Gambit stated. "But this homme be knocked out cold." He slung Todd over his shoulder.   
  
"Where are you going, Cajun!" Tabitha shouted. "John and Mike are probably in trouble as well!"  
  
"They can take care of themselves, petite. But we need to get these humans out of here, before this place blows." As he said this, Shadowcat walked over to a control panel and Phased through it.  
  
"There, all the locks are disarmed, we can get out of here fairly easy now." She said as she began to lead the humans out of the hell they were in.   
  
"Meltdown where in the hell do you think you're going?" Lance shouted as Tabitha took off.  
  
"I'm not leaving without John!" She shouted.  
  
"Damn it!" Lance swore under his breath. "Katherine! Take Remy and get the humans out of here, I'm going to cover the others!" he shouted as he took of after Tabitha.  
  
************  
  
Back in the Control room.  
  
"John! You stupid Son of a Bitch DON'T!!!" Mike Nagrite called as he watched his friend make the ultimate sacrifice.  
  
"Sorry mate, The world needs on less of him than they need one more of me." John St. Allerdyce said as he lit himself on fire. Using his power he created a blast of energy so powerful it rivaled that of the sun. Omega was barely able to get out of the energy's way. Sinister wasn't.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Sinister screamed as he was eaten alive by the energy. Mike ran out of the room and into Tabitha and Lance.  
  
"Mike…" Tabitha asked, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"He took out one of the greatest evils around." Mike sad solemnly. Tabitha broke down and started to cry.  
  
"Lance, Pyro started a chain reaction in the Bio-Core." Mike stated as he picked up Tabitha. "This hole place will blow in a few minutes."  
  
"Let's move." Lance said as he unleashed a pulse of seismic energy at the wall braking it. The three of jumped out and landed next to their comrades. They didn't have to say a word. The look on their faces told it all. Lance created an earthen orb and the six of the left the place were one of their own gave is life to make the world a better place. Within moments after they left, the entire place blew up from the raging power of Pyro's Fireblast. They left not only a comrade their, but also a piece of their hearts.  
  
  
************  
  
There ya go. It's a little longer than I expected but hopefully you all will like it. Please review.  
  
Descendent. 


	12. Memories of the Past

Chapter 11: Memories of the Past  
  
A/N: Ya, Ya I said once a week, but oh, well. This Fic just seems to write itself. Here's another chapter for you're reading pleasure.   
  
Summary: Duh.  
  
Disclaimer: Duh  
  
Dedication: Dark Fire this ones for you. I'm honored that this is one of your fav. Stories. I'm a huge fan of your stuff as well, and I'm glad to see "When angels deserve to Die" back up.  
***********  
  
Eurasia, Human High Council  
-------------  
"Wha… Where am I." Jean Grey asked as she woke up.  
  
"On the highway from Hell." Cyclops said as he put her down. "Are you O.K. to run?"  
  
"Yea…What are you doing?"   
  
"Getting you…" He didn't get to finish as a large object tackled him to the ground.   
  
(snickt) "Get moving Jeanie! I'll take care of this bum!" Wolverine screamed as he popped his claws.  
  
"Logan DON'T!!!" Jean screamed, but it was too late. Logan brought his claws down onto the face of Cyclops, tearing at the flesh on the left side of his face.  
  
"AAARRGGGHHH!!!!" Scott Summers screamed as his ruby quartz visor shattered and his left eyeball flew into the air, freed from its socket. "Oh, god…" He cried as the blood began to stream from his wounded face. The free eyeball landed on the ground and emitted an optic blast that slammed into Logan's arm, severing it.   
  
"Uhhhh!" Logan shouted as his arm landed on the ground. The eye soon lost its energy though and stopped emitting the blast. "Mother Fucker!" Logan shouted as he went into his feral rage. His rage was cut short however as the sounds of guards approaching was heard.   
  
"Logan we're trapped!" Jean said, as she telekinetically stopped the bleeding. She also slowed the bleeding from Cyclops's eye, though she did it discreetly. The sounds of the footsteps were closing in. Suddenly a red beam shot into the wall, destroying it.  
  
"GO!!!" shouted Cyclops, as he unleashed another blast, clearing the way. "Get the Hell out of here!" He snapped, hand over where his missing eye used to be, trying to hold in the blood. Before Jean could react, Logan grabbed her and jumped out and ran away from the place.   
--------------  
"NOOOO!!!" Jean shouted as she woke up from her Psi-induced sleep. She found herself in a small bed. She looked around, half expecting to be in Apocalypses hell and half in her lover Logan's arms. She was neither.  
  
"What a flashback..." Jean muttered as she tried to get up. For some reason she felt that she had to be somewhere. Then it hit her like a ton of Bricks. "Apocalypse Island... I have to destroy the new Infinite design!" She thought. She got dressed and went down stairs.   
  
"Welcome back." Duncan said as he looked up at the red head and smiled.  
  
"Where's Logan?" She asked sternly.  
  
"You better sit down for this." Duncan said grimily. He then proceeded to tell her the whole story. From Logan's departure with Gateway to Sinister destroying Australia.  
  
"My God..." Jean stated. "Duncan, I need to get out of here." She said as she explained her motives to him.  
  
"Your nuts. Let me get this strait, you want to fly to Apocalypse Island, free the Trapped humans, and Take out the new Infinites before they can be built? All by yourself?"  
  
"Yes." Jean said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Grey, I promised Logan I would keep you here." Duncan said as he approached her.  
  
"I can make my own choices thank you very much." Jean said as she rendered him unconscious. She grabbed his pass card and made her way to the hanger. "I need answers and I think I know who I can get them from." She thought as she started a plane and took off.  
  
************  
  
Apocalypse Island  
  
  
"What the Hell where you thinking!" Scott Summers yelled. "Leaving Sinister there to face the entire Brotherhood alone!"   
  
"Stuff it one eye." Lorna Dane said as she got in his face. "Sinister really didn't give us much of a choice in the matter. So Fuck off!"  
  
"Alvers and Nagrite are both Alpha level mutants, worthy of Horsemen status." Scott spat angrily. "Either one of them could fight Sinister to a standstill."  
  
"Not to worry Scott." Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see his father coming out of a transport beam. "It was nothing I couldn't deal with." Sinister replied as he walked over to the table where Beast was patching up Havoc.  
  
"Sorry Father..." Havoc said weakly through his teeth.  
  
"Don't worry about it, as you can see I'm perfectly fine. That Pyro had quite the powerful energy blast. Too bad he gave his life for such a useless cause." Sinister said as he turned his attention to Dazzler. "Allison?"  
  
"Yes sir." Allison Blair said as she looked up from her nails.  
  
"I need you to take Lorna and Wolfsbane and a few others and go to the Dead-zones in Germany. Magnus is there and I want you to wear him down before Holocaust gets there to take him down."  
  
"Got it." She said as he left with Polaris and Wolfsbane close behind.  
  
"Do you think it was wise to have her take my only protection sir?" Beast asked as she finished setting Alex's ribs.  
  
"I will assign Guntrie to protect you." Sinister said as he left. "Scott will you be a dear and take a walk with your old man?"  
  
"Yes sir." Prelate Summers said as he followed Sinister out the door. Havoc glared at the two leaving figures.  
---------------  
  
"Scott, I need to leave for awhile." Sinister said as he walked across the bridge that connected his Lab to McCoy's. "I'm leaving you in charge."   
  
"What? Sir why are you going?" Scott asked in surprise.  
  
"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. "Sinister thought to himself. "Trust me on this m'boy." Sinister said as he walked away from the dumb founded Cyclops.  
  
"What in Sin's name is happening?" Scott thought to himself as he stared at his departing father.  
  
*************  
  
Apocalypse Island, Docking Center  
  
  
"Prelate Colossus, we have something on the radar." An Infinite guard shouted from his station.  
  
"Where?" Colossus asked as he activated his mutation. His body turned into bio-organic steel.  
  
"200 meters of the coast." The Infinite said as he typed a few buttons into the console  
  
"I'm going to deal with it, keep me informed as of its location." The Russian mutant ordered as he took off toward the coming bogie.  
  
"Very well Prelate."   
---------------  
  
"So far so good." Jean Grey thought to herself as she hopped out of the plane. "I've been here for two minutes and I'm still alive…"  
  
"Stop right were you are Gene-traitor." Jean turned around to see a steel fist come crashing into her face." Jean turned around to see a steel fist come crashing into her face. She blacked out before she could even scram. "These Americans are to easy." Colossus muttered as he picked up the unconscious mutant and carried her to The Beast.  
----------------  
  
"Wakey, Wakey." Jean opened her eyes to see a face that she hoped she would never see again. The face of Henry "The Beast" McCoy.   
  
"Get the Fuck out of my Face Butcher!" She said as she spat in his face. She was strapped to some sort of Machine and she had a Psi-dampener on her head, preventing her from using her powers.  
  
"Ahh, nice to see our steel plated friend didn't mess up your motor functions." Hank said as he patted Colossus on the back. "You can jet now." He said as he turned toward Jean and gave a wicked smile. "Momma McCoy's baby-boy has work to do."  
---------------  
  
"Are you sure this Information is accurate?" Havoc asked as he looked at the screen that Rook Guntrie showed him.   
  
"I ran it through the scanner to make sure." Guntrie said as he gave a smile. "Your brother has quite the extracurricular activities going on."  
  
"Thanks. Once my Brother is taken down, I'll promote you to Prelate." Alex said as he took the disc and walked out. "Get Colossus and Beast in on the Plan, we'll need their help." He called from down the hall.  
  
"Yes Sir." He heard Guntrie shout as he blasted off down the hall.  
  
"I got you now, Scotty. I got you now…" Havoc thought as he continued down the corridor.  
  
************  
  
Ohhhh, some Drama for y'all. And another cliffhanger ending. What does Alex have in store for his brother? Tune in next time to find out! (Or the time after that, I'm still not sure when it will be.) Peace out and Review.  
  
-Descendent 


	13. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 12: Surprise, Surprise  
  
A/N: Not much to say here folks. Hope y'all like this little thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Summary: AoA in the Evolution universe. 'Nuff said.  
  
************  
  
Germany, The Dead-Zone  
  
  
"What in Sin's name is that?!?" Bobby Drake shouted as he covered his body with Ice. He was referring to the spacial displacement that was occurring in front of himself and his teammates.  
  
"I don't know, but it's going to burn!" Amara shouted as she ignited her flame and flew into the air.  
  
"Magma!" Forge shouted. "Don't do anything rash, we have no clue what the hell that thing is!" He continued as he activated his own Bio-Armour.  
  
"Hang on crew." Sabertooth said as he sniffed the air. "I got a familiar scent, and one that's new. One of our own is coming through that thing!" He shouted with a smile, his long blond hair blowing in the unnatural wind.  
  
"Are you sure, Victor?" Magneto asked as he and Rogue flew over.  
  
"I'd bet my hairy ass on it, Mag's." Victor Creed said as he turned to face his leader.  
  
"Stand down X-Men." Rogue said as she landed. "We have a friend coming." Almost as soon as she said that, the spacial warp opened up and two figure's emerged.  
  
"LOGAN!" Creed shouted as he picked his friend up in a bear hug. "You son-of'a Bitch! Where in the hell have you been?"  
  
"Vic... Air..." Logan said weakly.  
  
"Oops." Creed said as he lowered Logan down.   
  
"How's the mug." Pietro asked as he pointed to Gateway.  
  
"Name is Gateway, skinny." Gateway responded with a smile as Evan fell over laughing.  
  
"Nice to see you've come back, Logan." Magneto said as he held out his hand. "But where is Jean?"  
  
"She's at the HHC headquarters." Logan said as he ignored Magneto's outstretched hand. "Magnus, this ain't no personal call. The shit has hit the fan." Logan said grimly. The rest of the X-Men looked around at each other nervously.   
  
"I got a baaad feeling about this." Wanda stated as Logan began to recap his story.  
  
************  
  
Apocalypse Island  
  
  
"Scott can I talk to you in McCoy's lab?" Alex said over the communicator.  
  
"I'll be there in five little Bro." Scott responded. Alex gave a wicked smile as he turned to those gathered. "Is everything all set?"  
  
"Of course Prelate." Beast said as he revealed the trapped Jean Grey to him.   
  
"Are you sure that Prelate Cyclops is a traitor, comrade?" Colossus asked, his thick Russian accent spilling over.  
  
"Of course he is you damn Commy." Guntrie said as he charged up his power.  
  
"Just remember, no one makes a move until I give the signal." Havoc said as he smiled at the unconscious Grey. "wake her up dear Beast. I want her to see this entire thing."  
  
------------  
  
"What do you want Alex? I'm busy." Scott said as he walked into McCoy's lab.   
  
"I just thought that you might want to see the little gift that Colossus brought us." Alex said with a smile as he signalled McCoy. McCoy revealed Jean Grey, Secured to one of his many devices. "She's the little wench that cost you an eye, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes." Scott said quietly as he touched his face where his left eye should have been.   
  
"You!!" Jean shouted angrily as she saw Cyclops. "You son of a Bitch!! You cost Logan his Arm!!" She shouted.  
  
"My, My... Such temper." Alex said as he walked up to her. "Now Scotty, Apocalypse has ordered all traitor to be killed." Alex said, still smirking. He then pressed a button on his wrist computer. An video of Cyclops leading a group of imprisoned humans out of The Pens and to freedom was shown on the monitor overhead. "Now that looks like someone's been going against the Dark Lord's orders and freeing captives."  
  
"My god..." Jean thought to herself. "I was right, he is on our side."  
  
"So Scott, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself, before I report you to Apocalypse." Alex said as his smile grew. "Kill this gene-traitor and I'll erase that video. What do you say, Big Brother?"  
  
"No." Scott said defiantly as he looked at Jean Grey. "Let her go Alex."  
  
"Sorry Scotty, no can do. But you can join her if you like." Alex said as he gave the signal. Cannonball shot out of his hiding place and slammed Cyclops into a wall. Colossus then knocked him out with his metal covered fist. "I got you now, brother." Havoc said as he looked at the unconscious form of Scott Summers. "Alright Guntrie, I promote you to Prelate as agreed."  
  
"Yes." Cannonball shouted as he flew out of the room.  
  
"What about your brother?" McCoy asked.  
  
"He's all your's McCoy." Alex said as he walked out of the room.  
  
************  
  
Germany, The Dead-Zones   
  
  
"Oh...my...God..." Evan stated as Logan finished updating the X-Men on what happened.  
  
"There is no God, Mein Friend." Nightcrawler stated as he hung from the ceiling.  
  
Our best bet would be to find the Brotherhood and work together." Pietro stated.  
  
"No." Magneto stated firmly. "They left to follow their own path in life. We will strike at Apocalypse on our own."  
  
"Father, how are we going to do it then?" Wanda asked. Before he could respond an explosion rocked the mansion. They were all knocked down from the concussion force of the explosion. When the dust cleared they saw a sight that made their blood run cold.  
  
"Boy's and Girl's. Whatcha gonna do when the law comes for you?" Mystique said as she pointed her firearm at the fallen X-Men.  
  
  
**************  
  
HAHA. I love these Cliffhangers. Reviews will have more up soon. (Alex walks in)  
  
Alex: Here as agreed. (Hands the author a stack of bills)  
  
Descendent(Facing you): Hey I got to pay the bills. Ok? Please Review. (Starts counting the fat stack of cash) 


	14. United they Stand

Chapter 13: United they Stand.  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope ya enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Dedication: To everyone who reviewed. Thanks a million.  
  
Summary: AoA in the Evolution universe. 'Nuff said.  
  
*************  
  
Australia, 4 hours before present time.  
  
  
"Those Mother Fuckers!" Mike Nagrite screamed as he put his hand through a steel plate. The Brotherhood was gathered in the basement of their former abode. They were all sullen from the recent death of their teammate. Omega was taking it the worst.   
  
"Calm down Omega." Lance said as he and Gambit tried to calm down their teammate.   
  
"I was there. I was should have stopped him. It's my fault damn it." Mike said as he sat down.  
  
"We all miss John, but he made his choice, just like we'll eventually make our own." Gambit said as he rubbed Mike's back. "Its not your fault, homme. The question is what do we do now."  
  
"I say we take this one to the big A himself!" Todd stated as he sat in a corner. "It's high time we show that dick exactly what we're made of."  
  
"Yea. And after he eviscerates us, he will see what we're made of." Gambit said as Lance walked toward the computer and began to type a few buttons  
  
"I hate to say it, but Toad's right." Kitty said from where she was comforting Tabitha. "Mike, you want vengeance against Mesmero, and the rest of us all have our own little beef's that we need to solve. If we don't deal with them, then we're going to go nuts. Therefore I say we take the big A and his remaining horsemen down, and we take them down hard and we put the fear of God into them" Everyone stared at her for what was a solid twenty seconds of silence.  
  
"What?" Kitty said as she stared at them.  
  
"I second the motion." Tabitha said suddenly, wiping tears from her eyes as she got up. "John was the only person I ever loved. I want to see Apocalypse die a slow death by my hands. I owe John this much." Everyone looked at each other and then nodded.  
  
"Let's do it." Todd said with a smile.  
  
"Is the tracker online?" Mike asked. Lance glanced at the computer in front of them.   
  
"You were right Katherine. She is on the other team." Lance stated as he smiled at the others. He got a familiar glint in his eye that the others immediately recognized.  
  
"I hate when he does this..." Toad whispered to Remy. Gambit nodded in agreement.  
  
"LET'S ROCK!!!" He shouted as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and the earth under the influence of seismic energy swallowed them all up.  
  
************  
  
Germany, the dead zones, Present time.  
  
  
"Mother?" Kurt said weakly as Mystique pointed her gun at him.   
  
"Raven! What are you doing?!?" Rogue shouted as she flew into her. Mystique rolled with the blow and unleashed a pulse from her gun. The blast slammed into her daughter and sent her flying through a wall.  
  
"Rogue!!!" Kurt shouted as he telported to where she fell. When he arrived a blast of magnetic energy slammed into him. The rest of the X-Men saw that Mystique wasn't alone.  
  
"Now, now Fuzz-ball. We don't do that, do we?" Polaris asked with a wicked smile. Behind her, Wolfsbane had taken down Wolverine and Dazzler held Magma, Pietro, Gateway, Iceman, and Forge inside of a laser cage she had created. Mystique had already knocked out Wanda and Evan with similar blasts. The only person left was Magneto.  
  
"Well Raven, I thought you might return. But not with this company." He stated as he unleashed a magnetic wave that tore through the air and knocked down Dazzler. Her laser cage faded as she lost consciousness, freeing Forge, and the others. Wolverine went into a Beserker rage as he tossed Wolfsbane off of him and tore into her. She gave back as much as she got, though, and neither gained the upper hand. Forge activated his Bio-Armor and took down Mystique's gun. As Iceman began to freeze her in place, she pushed a button on her wrist. Before the X-Men knew what hit them, A blast of concussion force leveled the hotel that they called home.   
  
"What the fuck was that?" Magma spat as she and the others emerged from the ruble relatively unscathed. Thankfully, they had been on the first floor and Magneto managed to get them out unharmed through the use of a magnetic shield.  
  
"That would be me." They turned to see Mystique helping up Dazzler and Polaris. Behind them Wolfsbane was at the foot of the speaker. What, no witty comebacks? How sad." Holocaust said as he raised his hand and sent out another blast of energy.   
  
"Ahhh, shit." Logan said as the X-Men scrambled from the blast.  
  
*************  
  
Apocalypse Island.  
  
  
"There must be someone looking out for me." McCoy crowed as he continued his testing. "Don't you think so, my favorite Guinea Pig?" Beast crowed as he got into the face of Jean Grey. She gritted her teeth from the pain, trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.  
  
"Back off McCoy!!!" Beast turned to see Cyclops fuming from his position in a similar device.   
  
"Sorry "Prelate". But I have work to do and you no longer have any power over me. So HA!" Beast said as he continued to torture Grey.  
  
"Focus through the pain Jean." Jean though to herself. "Remember what Logan taught you." Slowly she used her telekinetic powers on the ruby quartz visor that kept Cyclops from firing his optic blasts.  
  
"What in sins name?" Scott Summers though as he felt his visor moving. He glanced over and saw Jean grinding her teeth. "She using her powers! Damn she's good." Cyclops though as he acknowledged what she was doing by turning his face so that it pointed to Beast's back. Jean saw what he did and made her move. Before Beast had a chance to continue he was struck in the back by Cyclops's blasts.   
  
"ARRRRGGGHHH!" Beast shouted as he was sent into a wall and lost consciousness.   
  
"Smart move." Scott said as he kept his eye closed as he heard Jean Grey freeing herself.   
  
"Thanks." Jean said as she held onto his visor. "Any reason why I should trust you?" She said as she walked over to him.  
  
"No." Scott said grimly. "Trust your instinct's. That's what I was taught."  
  
"Same her." Jean said as she let him go. "But I always had the feeling that you were different from the others."  
  
"You're asking me to openly rebel against Apocalypse?" He asked as he put his visor on.  
  
"Yes." She replied as she got a little closer to him.  
  
"I've been doing that since I first met you." He said as he smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way as he blew the door off of its hinges. "So lets go."  
  
"You know something," She said as she held his hand as they ran down the hall. "I think that in another reality things would be much different for us."  
  
"Maybe so, but we have to live with the cards we've been dealt." Scott said grimly as they continued running hand in hand.  
  
************  
  
Germany, the dead zones  
  
  
"Come on Magnus, put up more of a fight than this!" Holocaust whined as he continued firing upon the X-Men. His band of Infinites with the help of Mystique, Polaris, Wolfsbane, and Dazzler, all had the X-Men on the ropes. Wolverine was already taking more punishment than his healing factor could deal with. And that was the best case scenario. In short, the X-Men were in trouble. "Man this is way to easy." Holocaust crowed. He spoke to soon as a small ball of energy rolled under his feet. He looked down and stared at the little thing. "Crap…" He said as she was blown into the air.  
  
"Eat this, Homme!" Came a cry as a barrage of energy blasts slammed into Holocausts air born form. The X-Men looked up to see the Brotherhood wrecking house. Lance unleashed seismic pulses that slammed Wolfsbane into a pile of ruble. Todd was distracting Infinites while Shadowcat and Gambit destroyed them. Tabitha took Mystique down and the two began bitch slapping one another and Omega was giving Logan lessons in mass destruction of Infinites.  
  
"There is a god, Kurt." Magneto said to his brother-in-law. Then he flew off to join the battle.  
  
"We shall see Erik. We shall see." Kurt Darkholme said as he telported into the melee. Within moments the combined forces of the X-Men, Wolverine and Gateway, and the Brotherhood took out the Infinites and sent Holocaust and his bitches packing.  
  
"Nice to see you've returned Lance." Magneto said as he watched Holocaust's jet flyaway.  
  
"Thanks. But We have work to do." Lance said with a smirk as he held out his hand.  
  
"Yes, we do." Magnus said as he took the hand. Everyone who was present at that moment got the fleeting feeling of one thing. Even though it was soon replaced with self-doubt and fear, it was strong none the less. That the Age of Apocalypse was drawing to a close, and that they would be the reason.  
  
************  
  
Ok. SO not as dramatic as a cliffhanger, but I still think it's pretty damn good. If you think so, then review. If you don't, Review. If you don't care, Review. (god I'm evil J)  
  
Peace out  
  
Descendent. 


	15. Generation Hellfire

Chapter 14: Generation Hellfire  
  
  
Dedication: I don't have one this time. wow. Ummmm, Moving on then.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Summary: AoA in the Evolution universe. 'nuff said.  
  
  
************  
  
California  
  
  
~Gordon Bennet~ Jonothen Starsmore projected as he surveyed the area. Below him was an Infinite possessing plant. Long lines of humans were being led like cattle to slaughter. ~You guys up to this~ Jono said as he turned to his team.  
  
"Course we are Dumplin'." His girlfriend Paige Guntrie said as she gave a sly smile.  
  
"Christ." The mutant known only as Mondo said as he saw the two love birds.  
  
"Calm down Mon," Blink said as she appeared over them. "Chamber there's about twenty guards in the left tower."  
  
~That's where will hit them then. M?~  
  
"Yes" Monet st. Croix said as she hovered in place next to Skin.  
  
~think you can give us a distraction luv?~  
  
"Of course." Monet said as she flew toward the previously mentioned tower.  
  
"Madre di dios." Skin said as he watched her fly off. "She's gone completely loco."  
  
~You're finding this out now?~  
  
************  
  
Ireland, Heaven Bar  
  
  
  
"All of you can now relax and enjoy!" Warren Worthington III shouted as he glided over his clubs patrons. "You are now in the presence of Heaven and its only Angel!"  
  
"Impressive showing, Worthington." Sebastian Shaw replied as Angel landed in the balcony. The two stared at the group of people, both mutant and human, gathered for some semblance of freedom from persecution.  
  
"What's the word, Shaw?" Angel asked as he turned to face his business partner.  
  
"Apocalypse has renewed his contract with "Heaven". The same rules apply. We provide him with information that we receive via Karma and he leaves us alone." Shaw stated as he continued to look over the people gathered.  
  
"Speaking of the lovely lady." Angel said as Betsy Braddock approached the two. "How is my little Karma?"  
  
"Fine." The purple haired Asian said as she receive a kiss from her boyfriend. "What's the word, Shaw?"  
  
"Contract is renewed." He said.  
  
"Excellent." Came a cool voice from behind them. The turned to see a scantily clad blond approach them.  
  
"Ahhh, Emma." Shaw said as he bowed down and kissed her hand. "Tis' always a pleasure."  
  
"As well as it should be." Emma Frost said as she looked around. "Aren't we missing someone?"   
  
"Yes." Angel replied. "Starsmore is off dealing with the Infinite processing plant in CA."  
  
"I still think it's dangerous to play both sides, Warren. Betsy said as she held onto him."  
  
"Nonsense, girl." Emma said in a scolding tone. "With three of thee most powerful telepath's here in the Hellfire Club there is little to worry about."  
  
"I hope your right Emma." Betsy thought to herself.   
  
************  
  
California  
  
  
~Move it people!" Chamber shouted as he unleashed a Bio-Blast that tore the central control system apart. So far The hellfire assault team, known to others as The Exiles, had almost completely destroyed the plant.  
  
"Chamber, mi amigo, we got problems." Skin shouted as he used his skin to swing where Jono was.  
  
~This better be good Angelo.~  
  
"I think it might be, Dumplin'. Take a look!" Paige shouted from where she was inflicting bodily harm onto an Infinite.  
  
"The Madre are here man!" Skin shouted as he pointed to where Apocalypses personal holy-men were coming from.  
  
~Shit~ Chamber thought. ~Clarence, get us out of here!~  
  
"On it boss-man." Blink said as her eye began to glow. All of the Exiles gathered together and with a flash of light they were gone.  
  
"The gene-traitors are gone, brother." One of the Madre said to his comrade.  
  
"They are cowards. They hit and run. Thus is not the will of the Dark Lord." Another said.  
  
"They shall be caught." A third said. Before anything else could be done, the plant blew up, killing all the Madre that were inside.  
--------------  
  
"Your terrible." Paige said as she hugged Chamber. The Exiles were on a cliff that over looked the now destroyed plant. Chamber had emitted a Bio blast that was strong enough to completely wreck the place.  
  
~I know, sunshine.~ He said with a snicker. A bright flash of light surrounded them as they disappeared with the help of Blink.  
  
  
************  
  
  
That's all for now folks. Just wanted to introduce the Hellfire Club and Generation X. I thought it might be an interesting twist to blend them together. Hope y'all like it. Please review folks!!!  
  
Descendent 


	16. Under HellFire

Chapter 15: Under Hell-Fire  
  
First thing's first.  
- Nightcrawler ZERO: I congratulate you on your own version of AoA. I hope you have the best of luck with it. But just remember, the Big D was here first. Still overcomming my feelings of being raped of an idea, I say best of luck to you. Now let's move on.   
  
-SliderJJ: My thinking behind Angel is that if you remember from the comic's, Angel had his wing's lobbed off. Theirfore he was very bitter and very angy at the world, Prime picking to become a horseman, because he was easily manipulated. Here, there was no X-Men so no X-Factor, henceforth, no lobbed wing's. See my thinking here.  
  
-Thegammingteendream_16: Yea toad, I did recongnize your intellect, know stop alling damn it.  
  
-Darkfire: Yes Jub's is part of GenX, but I've got plans for her, as you will soon see. And I did intend for the Irony of Angel in "Hell"Fire Club.  
  
-Todd Fan: Yes this is Awesome. I thank you many times over.  
  
Now that that's been taken care of, lets move on the essentials  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Summary: AoA in the Evolution Universe. 'nuff said.  
  
Dedication: Todd Fan, thegammingteendream_16, and Darkfire. I have to give some acknowledges to my fans. Thanks a million.  
  
*************  
  
Ireland, Hellfire Club Bar  
  
  
"So everything went well?" Emma Frost asked as she sipped her Chardonnay. "No Problems?"  
  
~If you want to call it that, then yes. ~ Jonothen Starsmore projected, the gapping hole in his chest and lower half of his face covered in thick leather bandages. He wore a long black leather trenchcoat, with medieval looking cloths under it.   
  
"So was there any major trouble." Warren Worthington III stated in annoyance as he sipped his own glass. He and Emma were also wearing medieval style clothing.  
  
"Not really." Paige Guntrie said as she nestled into Jonothen, her long white leather dress wrinkling slightly. "That was until the Madri showed up."  
  
"They're performing more frequent blessings of Apocalypses buildings. It's becoming dangerous." Sebastian Shaw stated as he stared out the balcony.  
  
~ Just be thankful that Factor X was moved to Apocalypse Island and are no longer stationed in California. ~ Chamber said.  
  
"Funny you should mention them." Warren said with a smile. "According to Karma, Cyclops has turned on Apocalypse and has been sneaking humans past the blockade."  
  
"Interesting. Where is Karma at anyway Warren?" Emma asked as she poured herself another glass.  
  
~ She's debriefing the team, Emma. And we've got company. ~ Chamber projected as he pointed to the door.  
  
"What are you...." Shaw began as he turned to the closed door, which soon burst open. In emerged the Prelate whom they did most of their dealing with.  
  
"Mister Thomas, How may we be of service?" Emma said from her spot on the couch.  
  
"It's "Prelate Synch" to you Frost." Everett Thomas sneered as he walked into the room.  
  
~Nice to see you're no longer coming alone, Ev.~  
  
"Cram it Starsmore." Prelate Jubilee said as she walked into the room.  
  
~Whatever sparky. ~  
  
"Any time you wanna start…"  
  
"If you two are done..." Angel interrupted. "What can we do for the two of you?" He asked, turning his attention to the two Prelates.  
  
I'm sure that you heard about the attack on the Infinite Processing plant in California." Jubilee said as she starred daggers at Chamber.  
  
"Yes a terrible tragedy." Sebastian said as he offered them a glass of Chardonnay.  
  
"Thanks." Everett said as he took it. Jubilee denied one.  
  
"So why pay us a visit?" Emma asked as she got off the couch, distracting Everett with her generous amount of cleavage.  
  
"Uhhhh…" he muttered.  
  
"What my comrade means to say," Jubilee said as she elbowed him in the ribs, "Is that a group of mutants were responsible for it."  
  
~Gene-Traitor's? ~  
  
"Yea." Synch said as he regained his senses. "We were wondering if you might have any information pertaining to these renegades."  
  
"Not really." Warren said. "But if we hear anything you'll be the first to know."  
  
"Thanks." Synch said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Yea right…" Jubilee muttered under her breath.  
  
~Of course we will luv. ~ Jono projected as the two Prelates left.  
  
"Asshole." Jubilee thought to herself, Chamber picking it up telepathically.  
  
"We better be careful." Shaw said as he watched them leave. "Apocalypses is getting weary of us."  
  
~You want me to tone-down Exile attacks? ~ Chamber asked, Paige whimpering in protest as he got up.  
  
"Yes." Warren stated. "I think its time we wait and see what the other players in this game have to offer. With Australia being destroyed and the sentinel's becoming active, it's plane to see that we should bide our time and play our cards carefully."  
  
************  
  
China  
  
There was once a time when Duncan Matthews's only worry was making the football team or if the cute redheaded cheerleader liked him. Then Apocalypses came. Suddenly thing's in Duncan's life went spiraling out of control. Now as the head of the Human High Command, he was in charge of saving the entire human race. He took it reasonably well.  
  
"God, I hate my fucking life." Duncan said under his breath. He and his head general, Nick Fury, were leading the Sentinel's into China to airlift what little humans were left.   
  
"You say something Dunc?" Nick asked as he piloted the head airship.  
  
"Yea. I hate my fucking life." He answered with a smile.   
  
"Ah, so you got knocked out by a red head, no biggie." Fury said through his cigar.  
  
"Actually it is. This red heads significant other can kill you sixteen times before you hit the ground."  
  
"I taught Logan most of what he knows remember?" Fury said. He's not that bad. And besides, it's seventeen actually."   
  
"Great." Came Duncan's sarcasm ridden reply. "Just fucking great."  
  
************  
  
  
Apocalypse Island  
  
  
"Let me get this strait." Alex said, his voice laden with anger. "First my Brother escapes with the help of the red-headed bitch, then the Brotherhood team up with the X-Men to beat back Holocaust and send Apocalypses elite running, and finally, one of the last remaining Infinite processing plants is destroyed by a rouge group of Mutants. Is that all?"  
  
"J-Just about P-Prelate." The Infinite guard said, fear evident in his voice. He looked around for support from the rest of those gathered: Polaris, Dazzler, Wolfsbane, Mystique, Beast, Colossus, and Cannonball. He didn't find it.  
  
"I BEAT MY BROTHER WHY THE FUCK WON"T HE STAY DOWN!!!" Havoc roared as he tore the infinite guard apart with cosmic energy waves. "I want my brother found and I want his head in my hands before the day is out. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!!" He got his answer when every one present took off running.   
  
----------------  
  
1 hour later  
  
  
"We can't find them anywhere Prelate." Cannonball said as he and the others came back from their search.  
  
"Did you check everywhere." Havoc asked angrily.  
  
"We checked everywhere…" Polaris said before the light went out. "… Except the power grid." She said weakly.  
  
"SCOTT!" Havoc roared illuminating the darkness with his cosmic energy. "Damn you Scotty. Damn you." He said under his breath as he stormed out.  
  
  
************  
  
T-T-T-That's all for now folks. Please review. And peace to the people.  
  
  
Descendent 


	17. Interlude

Chapter 16: Interlude  
  
  
Sup folks. Descendent here with a little update for y'all. Basically, there's so much going on that I'm going to compress it for you. Here we go.  
  
*************  
  
The Brotherhood and X-Men are currently together and along with Gateway and Wolverine they are planning an attack on Apocalypse. Mystique betrayed the 'Hood and joined Factor X. Pyro gave his life in an attempt to kill Sinister, which failed.  
  
Cyclops has turned against his team, Factor X, and joined forces with Jean Grey in an attempt to free the pens where humans are being used as slaves.  
  
Sinister has left his position in Apocalypse's Horsemen to finish up his own plans for control. This involves the DNA he took from his adopted son Cyclops and the rouge known as Jean Grey.  
  
The Hellfire Club has withdrawn all involvement with either side, choosing to bide their time and see what happens.  
  
Duncan Matthews and Nick Fury are leading the human forces and the Sentinels into China in order to free the humans that are still trapped there.   
  
************  
  
There. Just a quick little thing to bring new readers up to speed. Hope it helped. The next chapter will be up shortly; I just have to bang a few things out.  
  
Peace to the people  
  
Descendent. 


	18. Lost Children Found

Chapter 17: Lost Children Found  
  
  
O.K folk's a new chapter is here. But first...  
  
Pixiechick: Yes there will be one more group. They'll be short lived though. Some of the members are introded here. Hope you like'em.  
  
Summary: AoA in the evolution universe. 'Nuff said.  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a damn thing.  
  
************  
  
Canada, 2 week's ago  
  
"Damn Worthington." Nathaniel Grey thought to himself. "Tipped Apocalypse off to my hiding spot. Now I'm on the move again." Nate Grey was what you would call a nomad. Since he could first remember, he was always on the move. His first memory was when he escaped from Apocalypses pens with the help of his mutant power. It was funny really; he could remember the smell of the place, but he could remember nothing before that day. It was weird. Since then he was branded a Gene traitor, and hunted relentlessly by Apocalypses forces. Now he was on his way to freedom. With a little Psi-probing, he discovered a place out of Apocalypses reach. A place of utter peace and tranquility. A place only a select few knew about. A place called Avalon.  
  
"I doubt it even exists." Teresa muttered under her breath. Others knew his companion as The Syrin, but it was Teresa for him. Her ability to emit high level sonic blasts from her vocal chords gave others a fearful reminder of a former Prelate by the name of Banshee. Sometimes that fear worked better than her power.  
  
"It does Tres." Nate said as he forged ahead in the dense underbrush. "My powers don't lie."  
  
"But Prelates do."  
  
"Your Sarcasm is doubly noted." Nate said as he turned and gave her a grin.  
  
"Freeze Mother Fucka's!!!" Came a yell from behind them. The turned to see an Indian with a very large gun.  
  
"And you are?" Nate said as his left eye gave of a flash of light.  
  
"Name's Proudstar." The man said as he cocked his gun. "Who are you."  
  
"Grey." Nate said as he used a large amount of telekinetic energy to send the Indian flying into a wall. "Remember it."  
  
"Nate, STOP!" Teresa said as she grabbed his arm, "He's the guy we're looking for."  
  
"Shit." Nate muttered as he stared at the new hole in the wall.  
  
"Are you ok?' Teresa asked as she helped Proudstar out of the hole he created.  
  
"Yea. A tough hide and super-strength really help in this day and age."  
  
"Sorry about that." Nate said as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"It's understandable. Apocalypse has a warrant on your head. I would have done the same thing." Proudstar said as he led them into a small cove.  
  
"So where's this guide?" Teresa asked as she looked around.  
  
"You'll take a ship first and then the guide will meet you there." Proudstar said as he led them to a small vessel. "Calisto, these are your only two drops this time!" Nate looked over to see a woman in her thirty's with a patch over her eye.  
  
"She the captain?" Nate asked as he mind-scanned her.  
  
"Name's Calisto, boy." She said as she walked up to them. "And don't try any mind tricks, they don't work on me."  
  
"Good to know." Nate said as he and Teresa boarded the vessel.  
  
"See you on the other side, John." Calisto said as they took off.   
  
"Yes you will." Proudstar said as he picked up a communicator and spoke into it. "They're on their way. Yes, the girl is with him. I understand." He said as he put it down. A large ship appeared over head and landed next to him.   
  
"Brother Proudstar, You have done the will of Apocalypse." One of the emerging Madri said.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Now die and honorable death." The Madri said as he raised his gun and blew a hole in John Proudstar's chest. He fell to the ground, blood streaming from his wound.  
  
"We have the traitor's location." Another Madri said as they got onto the plane and left. "May the will of the Dark Lord be done."  
  
************  
  
Germany, Present time.  
  
  
"SO how are we going to do this Magnus?" Lance asked as he paced around.  
  
"The best bet would be to take down the three remaining horsemen." Nightcrawler said as he hung from a steel rod.  
  
"Agreed." Magnus said as he turned to face the assembled Mutants. "Any thought on the matter?"  
  
"Here's my idea." Omega said as he stood up and stretched his arms. "Me, Victor, Logan, Gambit, and Gateway head to "heaven" and get some info on Mesmero and then we take him down. Our powers will allow us to survive his mind control."  
  
"Makes sense." Logan said as he lit a cigar. "You, me and Vic. All have healing factors that make mind control less effective. And the Cajun's got a natural mind barrier."  
  
"Look's like it's you and me again bud." Victor said as he slapped Logan hard on the back.  
  
"Right." Pietro said as he looked around. "Myself, Storm, Nightcrawler, Wanda, Evan, Toad, and Meltdown will deal with Holocaust. It will take our combined efforts to deal with him."  
  
"That leaves myself, the Alvers', Rogue, Forge, Magma and Iceman to deal with Shadow King." Magnus said.  
  
"Scratch Shadow King, Magnus." Lance stated. "He hangs around on the astral plane. You need to be a Telepath to deal with him. Best bet would me to take out the Madri instead."  
  
"Sound's like fun." Kitty said with a smile. "Seven taking out thousands. My kind of odds."  
  
"Nothin' fun about it suga'" Rogue stated as the broke of into their teams. Gateway opened a Portal and Gambit, Sabertooth, Wolverine, and Omega all disappeared. Pietro's team got into the Blackbird and took off, as Lance used his powers to move Magneto's team under ground.  
  
"God help us." Wanda stated as she strapped herself in. "God help us all."  
  
************  
  
Antarctica, 3 days ago  
  
  
"It's fucking cold." Teresa moaned as they got off the boat.  
  
"It's that arctic, Tres. Of course it's cold." Nate said as he formed a telekinetic shield around the two of them to keep the cold out.  
  
"So where's this guide?"  
  
"I am here." They turned to see a mammoth of a man behind them. His bald head shimmered with sweat, and his crimson robe looked tattered. "My name is Cain, and I will lead you to peace."  
  
"Right." Nate stated as he looked at the Juggernaut in front of him.  
  
"Let us begin." The man said as he began forging ahead.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Teresa moaned as he began to follow the huge man.  
  
"Loads of it." Nate said as he put his arm around her.  
  
************  
  
Antarctica, Present time  
  
  
"We've been traveling for day's Nate." Teresa complained as they continued trudging through the Arctic landscape  
  
"Calm down Tres." Nate said as he tried to calm her down. "This guy obviously knows what he's doing. We're still alive aren't we?  
  
"Whatever." She moaned as she rubbed her arms.  
  
"It is quite obvious that the two of you haven't felt the steady warmth that has been creeping up on us for quite some time." The Monk known as Cain said as he turned and faced the two.  
  
"I have." Nate said as his left eye flashed. The Monk forged ahead a few more feet. Then he stopped on top of a hill.  
  
"Why the hell have you stopped?" Teresa moaned as she ran to where he was. He pointed down.  
  
"Holy Shit." Nate said in awe. The hill they were on overlooked a Prehistoric Valley that was something out of a movie. It was a lush tropical place that seemed to be some sort of Savage Land.  
  
"Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Avalon." Cain said as he spread his arms wide.  
  
"I'll be damned." Nate muttered as he ran down the valley with Teresa close behind.  
  
"Rest now little one's." Cain said as he followed them. "You are safe now."  
--------  
"Don't be so sure, Monk." A lone figure thought to himself as he followed Cain down the valley, never taking his eyes of his prize: Nate Grey. "I think your ready now Nate. But we shall soon see."  
  
************  
  
We that's all for now folk's. Reviews are more than welcome. So please deliver.   
Peace out.  
  
Descendent 


	19. Music of the Damned

Chapter 19: Music of the Damned  
  
  
Man, Fanfiction.net has been fucked up lately. My other fic, Summer Fun got booted and trying to sign on has been well... Fucked up. But the D man is back and with a vengeance. Here's the next chapter in the AoA cycle. Hope you like.  
  
Dedication: Ummm... I don't have one this time. Wow. I'm amazed. Ummm, on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
************  
  
Imagine trying to sing a song but you can't remember the words or how the melody goes. For Nate Grey, that song was his life. He could not remember any of his past and he was plagued by dreams of pure evil.   
  
Apocalypse Island, 2 days ago  
  
"Needless to say it was only a matter of time before this subject escaped from the pens using his bio-powered psychokinetic abilities. This only proves that Nate is ready to fulfill his destiny by bringing down Apocalypse before the madman can unleash his army's. My own involvement with the renegades Logan and Jean Grey have put me in a dangerous position. Therefore I must leave and find young Nate and prepare him for his destiny. But I can only hope that I will succeed before Scott and Alex find out. Alex will most likely snap, Scott however will question himself more than he does now. And that can be dangerous in this day and age. This will be my last entry into this journal as I will leave my laboratory tomorrow and find Nate. And prepare him for his future. Heaven help me."  
- Nathaniel Essex  
  
"I knew the son-of'a-bitch was a traitor." Alex muttered to himself as he scanned Sinister's journal entries. As he read through, he grew a smile. "I do believe that the Shadow King will want to see this." Alex thought to himself as he took of down the hall with a disc in hand.  
  
************  
  
Avalon  
  
  
"I remember him well my friends." The monk known as Cain said as he told his story to those gathered. "My brother was a visionary. And here in Avalon, his dreams have been fulfilled." Cain spoke with a fiery passion about the brother whom he once hated and then learned to respect.  
  
"This is a load of horse shit." Teresa projected.  
  
"Calm down Tres. We're safe now." Nate projected back. "You can lower the shields."  
  
"Never lover." Teresa muttered as she looked around at the other mutants that were gathered around the roaring fire. Her eyes settled onto that of an elder blind female. The monk Cain and a few others kept this sacred place safe. Mostly because of her. They called her Destiny, because she could see into the future. She had stayed away from Nate for some reason and Teresa was going to find out why.  
  
  
************  
  
Ireland, Heaven  
  
  
~We've got company govner. ~ Jonothen Starsmore projected as he pulled down the thick leather wrapping's that covered the gapping hole in his chest. Immediately Bio-nuclear psychokinetic energy erupted from his own personal "Chamber" of power.  
  
"Emma! Summon the Exiles!" Shaw spat as he stared at the large energy vortex that had appeared inside the Inner Circles Chamber.  
  
~ Belay that command, Em. ~ Chamber said as he saw the first figure emerge from the vortex. ~ Gorden Bennett. ~ Chamber said in awe.  
  
"Long time no see, huh Jono?" Mike Nagrite asked as he walked over to the leather-clad mutant in front of him, his long braided hair blowing in front of him from the unnatural wind that the vortex created.  
  
~ To long mate. ~ Chamber said as he embraced his friend. He turned to see Gambit, Sabertooth, Wolverine and an Indian emerge from the Vortex.   
  
"So how's the Inner Circle treating you Starsmore?" Sabertooth asked.  
  
~ Better than the X-Men, that's for sure. ~ Chamber said, motioning to where his girlfriend Paige sat. She had a huge grin of content plastered on her face.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Betsy Braddock asked from her position on the couch.  
  
"Yes. Do tell." Emma Frost asked as she looked on with a hint of disgust.  
  
"We need to talk with Worthington." Logan said as he lit his cigar, his thoughts on Jean.  
  
"He'll be along shortly." Shaw said as he sat down. "Do you want to tell us what this is all about. I mean it's rare to see a pair of Brotherhood members and an X-Man along with two Rogues all together.  
  
"Lets just say hell has frozen over." Gambit said as he took a seat next to Paige Guntrie. He gave her a charming smile. She mearly got up and walked over to where Chamber was and leaned into him as she flashed Remy a smile. His face instantly dropped after getting the message. "Damn." He thought to himself.  
  
~ What the bloody 'ell does the Cajun mean Mike? ~  
  
"Exactly what he said Jono." Omega responded as she sat down.  
  
"This promises to be depressing." Emma said as she looked around.  
  
  
***********  
  
Avalon  
  
"Where are you going?" Destiny turned around at the voice. The blind woman didn't need to see to tell who it was.  
  
"Funny. With the ability to see the future, I'm usually asked more pressing questions than that." Destiny said with a smile. "You surprised me Teresa."  
  
"Only my friends call me that." Teresa said as she approached the old woman. "But you never answered my question, Where are you going?"  
  
"Far away from young Nate." Destiny answered simply.  
  
"Why?" Teresa asked, fear evident in her voice. "Is he in danger? Talk to me damn you!!!" Teresa yelled as she grabbed the older woman and slammed her up against a wall.  
  
"Evil follows him, young one. Beware." Destiny said before she walked off into the night, leaving the young mutant with nothing but questions.  
-------------  
  
"Hey look who it is, the prodigal daughter." Nate said with a smile as Teresa walked back to the campfire.  
  
"Very funny Nate." She said as she sat down in his lap.  
  
"So Nate, Teresa have you decided on what to do here in Avalon?" Cain said as she poked the fire.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I haven't put much thought to it." Nate said as he stared at the fire.  
  
"Than I may be of help to you." Came a voice from behind them. They turned to see a man around six feet tall with long dark hair. He had many scars on his face and dark red eyes. The strange thing was that he had a red diamond shaped tattoo on his forehead.  
  
"And you are?" The monk Cain asked the stranger.  
  
"They call me Essex."  
  
Imagine trying to sing a song, but you can't remember the words or how the melody goes. Suddenly you hear the first note.  
  
  
************  
  
Gee. I wonder who this Essex is. Hmmm. If you want to know than review. And if you don't know already than seek help. But seriously review folks. I need to know if I should carry this out for a little longer or just wrap it up soon. You decide. Please review. And of course...  
  
Peace out,  
  
-Descendent 


	20. Mutant Holocaust

Chapter 20: Mutant Holocaust  
  
  
Well the general consensus, that is the only three-friggen reviews I got, says to keep this story up and finish it off at my own pace. Well I'm going to start tying everything together but rest assured, we got at least 6-7 chapters more to go. Now on with the show.  
  
Dedication: Pixiechick and Jayman, Thanks for reviewing. You to sliderjj.  
  
Summary: AoA in the Evolution Universe. 'Nuff said.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
*****************  
  
Apocalypse Island  
  
  
"Are you ok?" Scott Summers asked as he helped Jean Grey up.  
  
"Yea. There was a sudden Psionic backlash on the Asteral Plane. Knocked me for a loop." Jean said as she smiled. "But I'm ok."  
  
"Good." Cyclops said as he cut loose an Optic blast that missed Jean's head by a mere few inches. The blast slammed into Sam Guntrie's spine, severing it.  
  
"Holy shit..." Jean muttered as she grabbed a small section of sizzled hair. "You killed him."  
  
"He would have done the same. Survival of the fittest." Scott said as he turned around.  
  
"Apocalypse drilled that into your head, didn't he?"  
  
"If you want to survive here, you can recite it upside down in your sleep with the lights off." Scott said as he led the way down another corridor.  
  
"Damn." Jean thought as she followed him. "I'm glad he's with us."  
  
  
****************  
  
Apocalypse Island, The Watchtower  
  
  
"It's all clear." Toad shouted as Pietro sped up to where he was. Nightcrawler teleported up and Storm flew over.  
  
"Now we wait for our distraction." Pietro said as an explosion rocked the tower.  
  
"Guess Evan, Wanda and Meltdown are good at destruction." Storm said as she landed.  
  
"Tabitha's got a lot of rage inside her." Toad said as they moved toward the tower. They were interrupted by a loud explosion above them. They turned to see the burnt for of storm, falling to the ground.  
  
"STORM!!!" Pietro shouted as he sped over to her body, which was still sizzling. "Ororo?"  
  
"Hall. Cost." Storm said as she motioned to the sky, before she passed away.  
  
"AUNTIE O!!!" Evan shouted as he ran over to her body, Pietro detained him from getting close.  
  
"No Evan. She's gone. You don't want to see her." Pietro said as he held his friend back.  
  
"Ah, isn't this touching." Holocaust said as he landed on the ground. "Its a fucking Kodak Moment."   
  
"Hey, Halley!" Holocaust turned to see Toad barreled into him. "Remember me?" Toad screamed as he spit acidic slime that began to eat away at Holocaust's Armor.   
  
"Damn you whelp!" Holocaust shouted as he slammed Toad's Face into brick wall.   
  
"Todd!!!" Meltdown shouted as she barraged Holocaust with energy bombs. "I already lost my lover, I'm not going to lose my friend!" Tabitha shouted as she kept the Barrage up. Wanda and Evan joined her, raining Bone spikes, time bombs and Hex Bolts onto the Horseman of War. Meanwhile Pietro checked on Toad.  
  
"You ok, Frog-Face?" Pietro asked as he rolled Toad over.  
  
"Eat me Speedy." Toad said with a weak smile, his nose was broken but otherwise he was ok. Then Wanda went flying by.  
  
"Wanda!!" Pietro shouted as he ran over to where she slammed into the wall.  
  
"Pi-Pietro?" Wanda asked weakly, Quicksilver leaning over her broken body.  
  
"Wanda. Hold on." Pietro said as he held his twin's hand.  
  
"Tell father I'm sorry." Wanda said before she closed her eyes.  
  
"Wanda? WANDA!!!" Pietro shouted as he held her broken form close to him.  
  
"Wanda?" Kurt asked as he teleported over to the two. "Now you die."   
  
"Kurt what are you going to do?" Pietro asked as he turned to the ebony skinned mutant.  
  
"I'm going to find out once and for all if there is a god, muin friend." Kurt said as he teleport over to where Holocaust was about to finish Tabitha.  
  
"KURT, DON'T!!!" Pietro shouted as he tried to run to where Holocaust was, but he was to late.  
  
"What the hell?" Holocaust asked as he felt Nightcrawler grabbed a hold of him.  
  
"Wanda Lenshuer was one of the only people who was ever kind to me. Now you will pay, monster!!!" Kurt Darkholme shouted as he teleported with Holocaust in tow. Before Holocaust knew it he found himself teleported into the center of the sun. He was instantly vaporized. So was Nightcrawler.  
  
"We did it." Toad said in shock. "We took down Holocaust."  
  
"At the price of three of our own though." Pietro said. He had lost his sister and one of his best friends.  
  
"So what now?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Lets send Factor X to hell." Todd said. I've been meaning to give Beast a little payback for what he did to me."  
  
"Lets go X-Men!" Pietro shouted as Evan, Tabitha, and Toad all followed him.  
  
"I ain't no friggen X-Man, yo." Toad said in the background as they ran toward the tower that housed Factor X.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Well, there ya go. My writer's block has been lifted and I'm more than ready to continue this story. As you can probably tell, many more deaths will follow. Who will get the Ax next? Tune in next time when Gambit, Gateway, Wolverine, Sabertooth and Omega take on Mesmero, Horseman of Death!  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	21. Decisions

Chapter 21: Decisions.  
  
  
Ha! Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure.   
  
  
Summary: Somebody's going down. (That should get your interests up)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Dedication: To all the Fans of this saga, I say a big thank you. THANK YOU!!!  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Miami, Florida  
  
  
"It's good to be home." Mike Nagrite muttered sarcastically as he stepped through the portal that Gateway had created. "God I hate this place." He said as he looked around at the desolate landscape.  
  
"Bad feeling's Homme?" Gambit asked as he walked up to the figure that he called friend.  
  
"I lost Sarah here." Mike said solemnly. "She was blown apart in front of me and I couldn't do a single fucking thing to stop it."  
  
"It's not your fault Mon Ami."   
  
"Yes. It is. No matter what face you put on it, she died because of me." Mike said as he forged ahead in the desolate area. "Come on, Worthington said Mesmero's based is this way."  
  
"What's wrong with the kid?" Sabertooth asked as he and Logan caught up with Gambit.   
  
"He's hurting, Vic." Logan said as he through his cigar on the ground. "Can't you smell it?"  
  
"Yea. I'm just hoping his pain and lust for vengeance won't kill us all."   
  
"I know the man." Gambit said as he stared at the figure in front of them. "He can keep it under control. He knows that way to much is riding on it."  
  
"For once I hope your telling the truth Cajun. I hope to whatever is holy that you're right." Victor Creed said as he and the others moved toward the citadel that held Mesmero, Horseman of Death.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Ireland, Heaven Bar  
  
  
"Do you think it was wise to send those renegades to their death's?" Emma Frost asked as she sipped her chardonnay.  
  
~ I know Mike, Emma ~ Jonothan Starsmore projected. ~ If anything, Mesmero's the one who's going to die, not them ~  
  
"Still we must reconcile with the fact that we can no longer play both sides like we have been." Betsey Braddock said as she poured another glass.  
  
"I do hate to admit it, but Karma is right." Sebastian Shaw stated as he walked over to the balcony.  
  
"Then it's agreed. We must choose a side." Warren Worthington said as he looked out the window. "Apocalypse or The Resistance."  
  
~ I don't like the choices gov'ner, but The Exiles will do the will of the Inner Circle, plain and simple ~ Chamber said.  
  
"My friends, we now make the hardest decision of a life time." Shaw said as he looked at the others. "Oh, and it looks like we have company."  
  
"STARSMORE!!!" Prelate Jubilee screamed as she and Prelate Synch burst in.  
  
~ Allow me to make the decision Shaw. ~ Chamber projected as he used his Bio-Organic Blasts to blow Jubilee and Synch away into nothing. ~ God, I hated that little Bitch. ~ Chamber projected.  
  
"Well I guess we're on the side of the resistance." Emma said as she looked at the two piles of ash that were once Prelates of Apocalypse.  
  
"I'll go pack the china." Shaw said as he left the room.  
  
"I've got the silver." Angel said as he to left.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Miami, Florida  
  
  
"RUN!!!" One of the Infinites shouted as a barrage of Kinetically charged playing cards crashed into his back, blowing him to shred's.   
  
"Dis be way to easy Mon Ami's." Gambit said as Wolverine and Omega finished of what remained of the Infinites.  
  
"Cajun's right." Wolverine said as he looked around and sniffed the air. "Where's Vic?"  
  
"He said he was going to forge ahead." Omega said as he faced Wolverine.  
  
"Yea, but where?" Gambit asked as he looked around. There was no sign of Sabertooth.  
  
------------------  
  
  
"Ah, Victor. It's so nice to see you again, old friend." Mesmero said as Sabertooth approached him.  
  
"You ain't my friend Mes."  
  
"Still pissed that I beat you for position as Horseman of Death?" Mesmero asked as he turned to face Sabertooth.  
  
"Nope. I decided a long time ago that the side of the Angels is going to be the one that wins. Not Apocalypses side." Sabertooth said as he braced himself for a charge.  
  
"Victor, Victor. You know damn well that Apocalypse is going to win this war."  
  
"Over my dead, decaying corpse."  
  
"That. Can be arranged." Mesmero said as he took hold of one of his personal mutant assassins. A pale female in crimson armor with an eye patch and long black hair. "Her name is Domino, for the fact that thing's tend to fall into place when she gets going."  
  
"This is going to be a long day." Sabertooth said as he and Domino charged into each other and began to fight.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Antarctica  
  
  
"BUTCHER!!!" Nate Grey screamed as he let loose a Psionic blast that tore through the air and slammed into the man who called himself Essex. All of Avalon was on fire, the monk Cain, Destiny and Teresa where dead at his feet. And that made for a very pissed of Telepath.  
  
"Calm down Nate. I did it for your own good." Essex said as he shrugged off the blast. And returned a blast of his own, which Nate dodged.  
  
"You've got two seconds to explain before I turn you inside out."  
  
"You're my creation Nate. Blended from the DNA of two of the most powerful mutants in the world. Designed by me to kill Apocalypse." Essex said as he morphed himself into his true form. Sinister.  
  
"Why would I kill Apocalypse? You're the one who killed everyone I loved!"  
  
"Um, Wow. I didn't think of that." Sinister said as he scratched his chin. "I'll be Damned."  
  
"You got that right." Nate said as he unleashed the full force of his Psionic powers. Sinister was blown to shreds. "Now it's Apocalypses turn." Nate said as he flew off, leaving Avalon in fire.  
  
"Hmmm, I underestimated his powers." Sinister said as he reformed himself. He then felt a strange sensation in his stomach. He looked down to see that he was bleeding heavily. "Could it be, that after so long… I'm actually dying?" Sinister mused before he collapsed in a heap, dead at long last.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Miami, Florida  
  
  
"Are you sure this is the way, Logan?" Omega asked as he and Gambit followed Wolverine down a long corridor.  
  
"The nose doesn't lie, Bub." Logan said as he popped the claws on his good hand.  
  
"Holy God." Gambit said when they got to the end of the corridor. Sabertooth was hanging by chains, gutted. His intestines were lying on the floor, blood soaking everything. His face was smeared with blood, and his eyes had a hollow look to them.  
  
"Victor?" Logan asked as he approached his friend.  
  
"He put up quite the fight." They turned to see Mesmero, with a throng of mutants behind him. "He killed four of my best assassins. Domino, Shatterstar, Rictor and Arcade. But like all foes of the Dark Lord, he died. And very horribly to I might add. Now, who's next?"  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Another Day, Another Chapter, Another couple of Deaths. As you can tell, this fic is drawing to a close, but fear not true believers. It still has its running shoes on. Whatever the hell that means. Please review.   
  
Peace out,   
  
Descendent 


	22. The Horror Of the Madri

Chapter 22: The Horror of the Madri  
  
  
Summary: AoA in the Evolution World. 'Nuff said.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
I know I know… It's been awhile but hey, I'm still writing this one. Hell I plan on finishing all of my fic's. So there.  
********************  
  
  
Apocalypse Island.  
  
  
  
"Interesting form of transportation, Avalanche." Magneto said as they emerged from the ground.   
  
"Whatever works, Magnus." Lance said as he dusted his hands off. "Now lets find these God-Damned Madri and put the Sons of Bitches to rest."  
  
"I'm with Lance on this one Mag's." Bobby said as he iced up. "Lets just find these guys and get lost."  
  
"Very well." Magneto said as he led his team down a worn path.  
  
  
********************  
  
Madri Tower  
  
  
"May the will of Apocalypse be done..." One of the Madri leaders said before the wall behind him caved in on him. Avalanche emerged screaming, seismic energy erupted from his body as he unleashed blasts of energy, killing the Madri in their droves. Return energy blast bounced off of his seismic shields.  
  
"Ugh." Lance thought to himself as he continued the assault. "Seismic shields are starting to fade. Hard to get a bead on the earth this high up. As such I can't draw the energy that I need to keep this assault up." Lance thought as he unleashed another pulse of energy. "Makes me wish that Mike or John was here. But Mikes off getting his revenge and John's..." Avalanche thought as he ran through the corridors, blowing up various structures, causing as much of a distraction as he could. "Let's just hope that Katherine can get the others into the main sanctum so they can shut these clones down." Lance thought as he blew a door off of its hinges, killing another dozen of Apocalypses holy men that were inside.  
  
  
********************  
  
Chamber of the Madri  
  
  
"Don't let up the assault my X-Men!!!" Magneto shouted as he tore the Infinites apart.  
  
"I still don't think it was wise to let Lance handle the distraction by himself." Iceman said as he froze the Infinites and shattered them.  
  
"Avalanche knew the risks." Magneto said as he continued his attack.  
  
"If my husband doesn't come out of this alive Magnus, you'll be following him." Shadowcat said as she used her phasing powers to destroy the weapons of the Madri.  
  
"Don't worry Shadowcat," Magma said as she roasted a few more Infinites. "Lance is more than capable of taking care of himself."  
  
"I know." Kitty said as she phased through the control panel, unlocking the door. "But I still worry. He is my husband after all."  
  
"Let's just do this." Magma said with a smile as she melted the door down.  
  
"Yes. Let's." Forge said as he turned around and blasted Iceman, shattering him into a million pieces.  
  
"BOBBY!!!" Amara shouted as Forge pressed a button on his uniform. A sharp pain shot through all of the gathered X-Men.  
  
"How..." Rouge asked as she tried to get up, but a jolt of electrical energy knocked her down again.  
  
"I made all of your costumes. They all contain a little surprise that nullifies your powers." Forge said as he blasted Amara. She slumped to the ground in a heap, dead.   
  
"Why." Rouge asked as tears streamed from her eyes because of the pain.  
  
"Lets just say that Apocalypse pays better." Forge said with a smile. He then felt a tingling sensation in his chest. He looked down to see a hand protruding from his chest. "Shit..."   
  
"Lance and I were on to you from the beginning..." Kitty whispered into his ear from behind. "Long before we even left and formed the Brotherhood." Forge let out a weak smile as Kitty phased his heart out of his body. Forge collapsed into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Wonderful..." Rouge stated as she got up. "Three of our own are already dead and we're nowhere close to stopping the Madri." Rouge said before a loud rumbling interrupted her.  
  
"Look's like my hubby's back." Kitty said as the wall behind her blew open and Lance emerged, covered in blood. "Oh my God!!! Are you Ok, Lance?" Kitty asked as she ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Yea I'm fine. The Blood's not mine." Lance said as he wiped his forehead. "I heard screaming…"  
  
"We were right about Forge." Kitty said, pointing to the corpse on the floor.  
  
"I just hope the others are fairing better than we are." Lance said as he wiped the grime off of his face.  
  
  
********************  
  
Apocalypse Island, Factor X Head Quarters.  
  
  
"SCOTT!!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Alex Summers screamed as he ran through the corridors.  
  
"Hey Alex!" Alex turned to see toad slam into him. "Guess whose back, back again." Toad crowed as he kicked Havoc hard in the ribs. Evan, Pietro and Tabitha emerged from the shadows behind him. Evan popped a bone shard and stabbed Havoc in the spine with it. Havoc slumped to the ground.  
  
"One down, a few left to go." Evan said as he created a bony armor around his body. He was interrupted by an energy blast from Mystiques gun.  
  
"Well, well, well. The Brotherhood and X-Men together. Must be my lucky day." Mystique smiled before a portal behind her opened up and a bio energy blast emerged from it and tore through her. Holocaust emerged from the portal.  
  
"We…are…not finished…just yet…" Holocaust wheezed, his armor cracked with energy leaking out of it. He raised his hand toward the gathered mutants and emitted a pulse of energy from it, which was intercepted by an optic blast. "SUMMERS!!!" Holocaust screamed before Cyclops blasted him into ashes.  
  
"I always hated that thug." Scott said as Jean emerged from the shadows. "I take it you're here to destroy Factor X?" Scott asked Pietro.  
  
"What's it to you." Pietro asked.  
  
"You're going the wrong way." Scott said as he hitched his thumb in the other direction. "The man control panel is that away."  
  
"Oh." Tabitha said simply.  
  
"Why should we trust you, Prelate?"  
  
"For the same reason I'm trusting that you'll take down the main power cells so that me and Jean can free those trapped in the pen's." Cyclops said, as he took off down another passageway, Jean Grey close behind.  
  
"I guess he does play for the right team." Toad said as he hopped down the passage way. The others close behind. Soon everyone had left havoc's corpse. Havoc stirred as he pulled the bone shard out of his back. He got up and slumped against the wall.  
  
"I hate my fucking life…" Havoc muttered as he covered his bleeding wound and stumbled down another corridor.  
  
  
********************  
  
Madri Tower, The Inner Sanctum of the Madri  
  
"Protect the first!!!" One of the Madri guards shouted as he was blown away by Magneto.   
  
"Avalanche, Shadowcat, take care of the creator of the clones!!!" Magneto shouted. "Rouge and I will deal with the guards."   
  
"Right." Lance said as Kitty grabbed him and they phased through the wall, into the chamber of the First Madri.  
  
"Oh my god…" Kitty muttered when she saw the First. He was wearing a blue t-Shirt and a diaper. He was drooling on himself and his eyes were had a hollow look to them. His hair was straggly and unkempt. What was worse was he was no more than a young teenager. "Who is he?" Kitty asked as she approached him and wiped his forehead.  
  
"The poor soul doomed to a life of hell, doing nothing more than creating clones that serve Apocalypse." Lance said as he knelt down next to Kitty. "Kitty, meet Jamie Madrox…"   
  
  
********************  
  
  
Ahhh, Nothing like rehashing my favorite art of cliffhangers. Tune in next time folks. Until then,  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	23. Death Caims Even the Innocent

Chapter 23: Death Claims Even the Innocent  
  
  
Well this series is back on track and I plan on finishing it before my next major fic, "Winter Fun" Hit's the scene on December 22. So lets get this puppy rolling.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Summary: AoA in the Evolution Universe. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
********************  
  
Inner Sanctum of the Madri  
  
  
"Oh my god..." Kitty muttered as Jamie Madrox looked up at her.  
  
"Have you come to kill me?" Jamie asked innocently. "Has someone finally come to kill me and end my suffering?"  
  
"Lance. This is horrible." Kitty said as she faced her husband.  
  
"I knew Beast and Sinister toyed with his DNA to allow him to exceed his natural clone making ability's, but this..." Lance said as he knelt down next to Jamie. "This is inhuman even by their standards."  
  
"Lance, we can't kill him. He's an innocent child in all of this."  
  
"But if we don't the Madri will soon overwhelm Magnus and Rogue." Lance said as he faced her. His expression was hard, but his eyes were filled with sorrow.  
  
"Do it..." Jamie muttered. "The Madri are an extension of my being. They survive only because I survive." Jamie said as he looked up at the longhaired man in front of him. "End the suffering..."  
  
"I... Can't" Lance said as he turned away. "No matter what will happen, I can't kill an innocent kid."  
  
"Then we are all doomed to hell..." Jamie muttered as he closed his eyes. Lance walked forward and picked him up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Get Magnus and Rogue out of here." Lance ordered. "I'm getting Jamie out of this hell."  
  
"Good luck lover." Kitty said kissing him. "And come back to me."  
  
"Hey, if I didn't, who would rock your world?" Lance asked with a cocky grin as the earth swallowed him and Jamie whole.  
  
"Nobody else..." Kitty muttered as she ran off to find Magneto and Rouge.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Miami Florida  
  
  
"Get out of here." Mike Nagrite said sternly.  
  
"What?" Wolverine asked as he and Gambit readied themselves for battle.  
  
"This is my fight. Mesmero already claimed Victor's life, I won't have anymore people die in my quest to kill Mesmero." Mike Nagrite said as he face his teammates. "You can do more with the others. Leave this one to me."  
  
"You're nut's kid." Logan said as he pooped his claws. "We fight together."  
  
"Non. We don't..." Gambit said as he grabbed Wolverine's arm. "Dis be that Homme's fight. Dis be someting dat he need to do."  
  
"You're both nut's. I think hanging around with Alvers finally got to you."  
  
"You know about honor Logan." Mike said as he took off his torn trench coat. Mesmero was merely eyeing them. "I lost mine when I allowed this madman to kill the only thing in my life that was worth a damn. Now it's time I claim vengeance for her." Omega said as he pulled his braids into a ponytail.  
  
"You sure kid?" Logan asked as he retracted his claws.  
  
"Call Gateway and get your asses out of here." Mike said as he faced his comrades.  
  
"You ain't coming back, are yo Mon ami?" Gambit asked with a sad smile.  
  
"Nope. But nether is he." Mike said as he pointed to Mesmero.  
  
"Lance gonna be pissed."   
  
"He'll get over it." Mike said with a smile. "Oh, and Remy."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Tell Toad I really didn't mind him THAT much." Mike said with a smile.  
  
"Will do... My friend." Gambit said as he shot one last smile at his teammate before Gateway appeared and teleported the three of them away, leaving Mike alone to face Mesmero.  
  
"Look's like it's just you and me." Omega said as he faced Mesmero.  
  
"Yes. Now let the Dark Lord's philosophy be fulfilled." Mesmero said, pulling his cape back.  
  
"Survival of the fittest..." Mike muttered. "Darwin must have been on crack when he came up with that." Mike said with a smile as he unleashed his tendricals. "Now let's dance you ugly mother fucker."  
  
  
********************  
  
Outside the Inner Sanctum of the Madri  
  
  
"Come on kid, lets move." Lance said as he ran, Jamie in his arms.  
  
"Stop…" Jamie said. They have your wife, and your friends." Jamie muttered. "The Madri have them." Lance put Jamie down next to a rock. "But I can save them…"  
  
"What?" Lance asked.  
  
"Tell me…do you love this woman, Kitty…"  
  
"Yes." Lance said quietly.  
  
"Then I must die to save her…"  
  
"I won't kill you boy!!!" Lance shouted.  
  
"No… Too Noble…I can do it…" Jamie said, as he looked Lance in the eyes. "I can shut the Madri down…They are Parts of my soul…But it will take everything that I have…And now free of that place I will take their lives, even if it means my own. In this way…I stab at Apocalypse's heart."  
  
"No! Don't give in Madrox!!!! Don't let Apocalypse win…" Lance shouted. "…for the love of heaven- don't sacrifice another life to him…" Lance shouted as Jamie's eyes went blank.  
  
(Inside)  
  
"They…stopped…" Kitty said in astonishment as the Madri all slumped to the ground.  
  
"What could have happened to stop them like this?" Magneto asked as they walked outside. Lance stood there, his eyes wet with tears.  
  
"Lance…" Kitty asked timidly as she walked over to him. Seeing the crumpled form of Jamie Madrox, with a look of peace on his face.  
  
"He gave his life so that we could keep on fighting…" Lance said with sorrow. Three good people died today, just so a boy could finally be at peace." Lance said as he wrapped Kitty in a hug. "I swear to God, I'll make you pay Apocalypse." Lance said as Kitty cried into his shoulder. "I swear to God I'll make you pay…"  
  
  
********************  
  
Another day, another chapter. Until next time true believers.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	24. Vengence for the Past

Chapter 24: Vengeance for the Past  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Dedication: To Blood Roses. Where the hell are you man? A lot of my friends have missed you fic's and are eagerly awaiting more chapters. Come back soon.  
  
********************  
  
  
Miami, Florida  
  
  
"I must say Omega, this is quite the work out." Mesmero taunted. Omega grunted as sweat glistened across his skin. "Why I haven't worked this hard since I killed that little nymph you use to hang with. Omega responded with a scream as he charged at Mesmero. On of Mesmero's assassin's, a jet-black figure that radiated energy stepped in front of him. And was promptly impaled on Omega's tendricals.   
  
"RAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mike Nagrite screamed as he flung the dead body off of him and dived at Mesmero. With a flash of light, Mesmero teleported away from the place were Omega landed head on. "Since when the hell can he do that..." Mike thought to himself as he tried to regroup hi thoughts. A blond mutant with four fingers, throwing daggers at him interrupted his concentration. One of the Daggers's buried itself into mike's thigh.   
  
"That had to hurt..." Mesmero taunted as Omega let out a scream as he tore the dagger out of his thigh. His healing factor was already repairing the damage as Mike buried the Dagger between the blond boy's eyes. "This is getting interesting..." Mesmero mused as he readied another assassin.  
  
  
********************  
  
Apocalypse Island  
  
  
"Well?" Lance asked as he paced back and forth. "We were supposed to meet here after we each accomplished our tasks…" Lance stated as the crackling of the air interrupted him as Wolverine and Gambit emerged from temporal Portal. Gateway then appeared next to them.  
  
"Where's Mike?" Kitty asked.  
  
"And Victor?" Magneto added.  
  
"Vic is dead. And Mike's ain't coming back homme." Gambit stated as he hung his head.  
  
"Damn it!!!" Lance shouted as the ground shook with his anger.  
  
"Yo, keep it down fearless leader. You want us to get caught?" Toad said as he Tabitha, Pietro and Evan emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Where is Wanda?" Magneto asked his son. Pietro's expression was all the Master of Magnetism needed as he leaned onto Rouge. "My child…" Magneto moaned.  
  
"Come on Erik…" Rouge said as she led him to a secluded spot and tried to comfort him.  
  
"I take it Kurt and Storm didn't make it." Lance said as he looked at the diminished number in front of him. "This isn't good. Magnetos in no shape to fight. And there are only eleven of us total."  
  
"Umm, make that nine." Toad stated. "Logan just sniffed the air and took off. And Gate way teleported his ass out of here." Lance slapped his face.  
  
"Someone up there really doesn't like me…" Lance muttered as he slumped down.  
  
"Hey, you still got me, remember…" Kitty said as she knelt down and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Christ… not again." Gambit moaned as he walked away from the two lovebirds.  
  
********************  
  
Miami Florida  
  
  
"No more assassin's Mesmero…" Mike Nagrite muttered as he approached the Horseman of Death.  
  
"Stay away!!!" Mesmero shouted, trying to get into Omega's head. But all that was in there was a savage fury. A fury that Mesmero took hold of.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Mike screamed as he felt Mesmero pry into his brain and slowly take control of his body. He slumped to the ground as Mesmero stood over him.  
  
"Gotcha." Mesmero said as he knelt down next to Mike. "I told you, you would be mine." Mesmero crowed. Mike began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Mesmero shouted.  
  
"You think that I would face you alone without a backup plan." Mike Nagrite laughed. "That's right… You didn't know where the Brotherhood hid the Nukes." Mike laughed.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"We dismantled all but one." Mike laughed. "And Lance hid it here." Omega said with a grim smile as he pushed a button on his wrist communicator. "I'll see you in hell…" Mike said as a bright flash of light engulfed the two of them. In the flash, Mesmero was killed. But Mike saw someone from his past. The person he had come all this way for. In that bright flash, Michael James Nagrite took her hand and walked into the light. Finally fulfilling the vow he had made all those years before.  
  
********************  
  
Apocalypse Island  
  
"Mike's dead." Lance stated.  
  
"How do you know?" Rouge asked him.  
  
"Because I just got the same feeling in the pit of my stomach that I did when Pyro died." Lance said as he looked up at his Brotherhood. Tabitha and Kitty hung their heads. Toad looked like he was going to cry and Gambit just leaned against the wall.  
  
"He was one of the best. A true warrior, like in the lore of the Ronan." Toad said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"He Todd." Gambit said as he walked up to the frog-boy. "Mike told me to tell you that he didn't mind you that much." Gambit said with a smirk.  
  
"I know." Toad said with a quite smile. "And now we have one more reason to kill Apocalypse." Toad said as he stood up. "Now we kill him for Mike as well as the others." Toad said, striking a dramatic pose. Before an energy blast ripped through his shoulder. He slumped top the ground, in a heap.  
  
"Well, well, well…" Came an ominous voice from the shadows. "All the little rebel's right in one place, all ready to die."   
  
"Apocalypse." Magneto muttered as the Dark Lord En Sabah Nur stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Yes Magnus. And now let us see if your band of mutants are truly fit to survive." Apocalypse said with a sick smile.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Ahhh, Another chapter in my longest fic to date. Please review.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	25. Apocalypse Now

Chapter 25: Apocalypse Now  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.  
  
Summary: AoA in the Evolution Universe. 'Nuff said.  
  
********************  
  
Apocalypse Island  
  
"TOAD!!!" Lance shouted as Todd slumped to the ground from Apocalypse's energy blasts.  
  
"I would worry more about you're own safety, Mr. Alvers." Apocalypse crowed as he blasted Tabitha and Gambit. The fell to the ground, unconscious. Rouge and Magneto took to the air as Lance created and sent tremors toward Apocalypse. The Dark Lord merely jumped into the air and swatted Rouge out of the sky.   
  
"Rouge!!!" Magneto called out as he watched h9is wife go crashing into a brick wall. Meanwhile Shadowcat and Pietro were pulling Toad, Gambit and Tabitha out of Harm's way. Evan then began to launch a bone arsenal at Apocalypse as Magneto and Lance combined their energy's and attacked Apocalypse from all sides.  
  
"DIE!!!" Lance screamed as he focused and the earth around Apocalypse opened up and swallowed him. "No way it's that easy..." Lance muttered as he Evan and Magneto looked around at the ground. Apocalypse was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where is the fat fuck!' Evan asked as he scanned the ground. Suddenly Apocalypse rose out of the ground and grabbed him by the back of the head. "AHHHHHHHH…" Evan screamed before Apocalypse crushed his head in his hand with a sickening crack. He tossed the limp body away, and wiped his blood covered hand on his cape as Magneto screamed in rage and unleashed the full fury of his Magnetic arsenal. Apocalypse raised his hand up and created a shield, deflecting all of the energy.  
  
"Come on, I expected more from the leader's of the Brotherhood and X-Men..." Apocalypse crowed as he shot a blast of energy at Lance. Avalanche was sent flying into the rumble, knocking Pietro out by accident.  
  
"LANCE!!!" Kitty screamed as she ran over to her fallen husband. Apocalypse then turned at shot a blast at Magneto. The Master of Magnetism, exhausted from the long day of fighting and an emotional wreck after the death of his daughter, was unable to dodge the blast. Magneto fell to the ground like a limp doll. The Dark Lord stood over Magneto and picked up his unconscious form.  
  
"I have all I need." Apocalypse muttered as he turned to leave. A blast on energy stopped him though. He turned to see Shadowcat, wielding a plasma rifle.  
  
"Put him down." Kitty ordered. Lance began to regain consciousness as his wife faced down Apocalypse.  
  
"Ahhh...It appears I missed one." Apocalypse said as he blasted Shadowcat.  
  
"KITTY!!!" Lance shouted as Apocalypse teleported away. The others all began to regain consciousness as Lance ran over to his fallen wife.  
  
"I'm ok Lance..." Kitty muttered as she got up and faced him. "I phased before the blast hit me." Kitty said with a weak smile. Lance had a look of horror plastered on his face as he stared at her abdomen. Kitty got a nervous look as she looked down and saw that her costume was turning a deep red in the stomach area. "Lance?" Kitty asked as she touched her abdomen and brought her blood-covered fingers up to her face. "Why does it hurt..." Kitty stated nervously as she fell into her Husband's arms.  
  
"KITTY!" Lance shouted as he held his wife. "Don't leave me Kitty…" Lance said as he brushed a few hair's from her face. Her eyes were open and hollow. "DON'T LEAVE ME, KITTY!!!" Lance shouted as he shook her lifeless body. "DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!!!" Lance screamed as the ground around the two of them suddenly shattered. Pieces of rock flew into the air and floated on seismic energy as it rippled around the two. "Don't leave me Katherine" Lance sobbed into her lifeless shoulder. "We didn't survive together this long for it to end this way." Lance sobbed, tears streaming down his eyes. The other just looked on. Todd hoped over, a bandage on his shoulder.  
  
"Lance man, I'm sorry." Toad said as he put a hand on his friend's sobbing shoulder. "Lance, we need a plan. Magneto's been captured and Evan's dead as well. What are we going to do?" Lance stood up and turned to face the remaining mutants. Lance's face was grim as energy radiated from his body.   
  
"Now we kill Apocalypse..." Lance stated as his eyes turned dead white.  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Ahhh, well another chapter is done. I know it was short, but hey, I need to build up suspense. In case you're wondering, Lance does not play hero in this story. Not much anyway. But fret not; I've got one hell of a chapter planned next. Please review and...  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	26. Fallen Phoenix

Chapter 26: A Fallen Phoenix  
  
  
*********************  
  
Apocalypse Island  
  
  
"I hate myself..." Wolverine thought as he ran through the ruined tower. "I knew Apocalypse was coming, I smelt the mother fucker. But I left the others alone to fight him. But I need to find Jeanie..." Logan thought as he ducked under a low pass. "But hell is she gonna hate me..."  
  
*********************  
  
  
China  
  
"MOVE IT PEOPLE!!!" Duncan Matthew's shouted as he fired his plasma rifle at the fast coming infinites. "ANYTIME NOW BANNER!!!" Duncan shouted as he ran behind the mob of innocent people, occasionally stopping to fire at the Infinite patrol that was approaching them. Suddenly the infinites burst into flame as massive purple robot's appeared from the sky. "I love you, you God Damn pieces of metal." Duncan Muttered as the sentinel's landed and defended the fleeing human's from the Infinite patrol's that where hunting them.   
  
"DUNC!!!" Nick Fury shouted as he ran over to Duncan. "Were ready to enter orbit." Fury spat as he blasted an Infinite that got through the sentinel wall.  
  
"Right, let's move out!!!" Duncan Matthew's shouted as he boarded the ship. He walked into the command core where Dr. Richards, Banner, and Pym were all gathered with the ship's creator, Tony Stark. "Will this bucket of bolt's hold up in space Stark?" Duncan asked as he walked over to the armor-clad individual.  
  
"It will, the only thing I'm worried about is whether or not the Infinites will shoot us down before we can get into orbit." Stark said as he walked over to a console.  
  
"Dinae worry about that." Moria McTagert Trask said as she walked toward the two men. "The Sentinel's will keep us safe both going to and inside of Orbit." Moria said.  
  
"Right. "Then let's get the remaining human population out of here..." Duncan said. The Human resistance had long ago decided if Apocalypse grew to powerful, they would leave earth, and then turn it barren with a barrage of Nuclear weapons. That plan was know in action. The ship they were on, Odyssey, was capable of holding over a million humans. There were two more ships exactly like this one and they were already in space, circling the earth. Once Odyssey was in Orbit, all three ships would nuke the earth and leave it Barren. Then once the earth was safe to live on again, they would return. A risky plan, but it was the only one the human's had left.  
  
"Everybody pray..." Stark said as he flipped the switch that started the ship. With a loud roar of thunder the Odyssey took off into space. Once it had cleared the atmosphere, the sentinel's followed in into space.  
  
"Let's convene the council..." Duncan said, turning to the others. "Maybe the X-Men can stop Apocalypse before we execute the Omega plan." Duncan said with a grim look as he walked off deck.  
  
***********************  
  
  
Apocalypse Island  
  
  
"Jean, get behind me!" Scott Summer's ordered as he blasted The Beast.  
  
"Ouch." Beast stated as he landed on his spine. "That. Really. Hurt's." Beast muttered as he got up and attacked Cyclops.  
  
"Then you're going to need some aspirin for this..." Cyclops muttered as he blasted The Beast directly in the head. Beast's body slumped to the ground, missing its head.  
  
"Remind me not to piss you off..." Jean muttered as she stared at Beast's body.  
  
"Let's go, we only have a short time before Shadow King will find us." Cyclops said as he turned to face Jean. A look of Horror was plastered on her face.  
  
"GET DOWN!!!" Jean shouted as she pushed him out of the way. Cosmic energy tore through her, sending her into a wall. She slumped down like a rag doll.  
  
"JEAN!!!" Scott shouted as he turned to face her attacker. "ALEX!!!"   
  
"Hello Brother." Havoc said as he charged more energy.  
  
"Damn it Alex, Jean was the only person keeping this area safe from the Psionic Backlash of the Shadow King! Is dying the only thing we are ever going to do together!!!" Cyclops shouted as he tore his visor off and cut loose on his brother. Havoc dogged the energy blast and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Not even Judas." Havoc muttered as he emptied the clip at Cyclops. Scott Summers fell to the ground dead. His hand was just barely touching Jean Grey's dead hand as Havoc walked over to him. "I got you, you mother fucker... I GOT YOU!!!" Havoc screamed. (SNICKT) "Wha..." Havoc muttered as he stared at the three claw's emerging from his chest. "I got him..."  
  
"And I got you, Bub." Logan said as he severed Havok's spine. Havok fell to the ground in a heap as Logan walked over to Jean. He held his lovers hand and let a silent tear slip down his eye as he remebered a myth he had heard as a child. A myth of a mystical bird of fire, that would rise from it's own ashes after it had fallen. But alas, Jean Grey was no Phoenix.   
  
  
********************  
  
Well another chapter is up and a few more characters bite the dust. Oh, well. It will all be over soon. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


End file.
